Hijos de la luna
by fanclere
Summary: AU una antigua profecía marca el fin del odio ancestral entre vampiros y licántropos con la llegada del amor verdadero entre dos miembros de sus respectivas razas. Los vampiros luchan por impedir que dicha profecía se cumpla mientras los licántropos la defienden sin saber que se cumpliría en dos mujeres. Emma Swan, una loba huérfana y Regina Mills heredera de la corona vampira
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es de mi invención, inspirada en la saga underworld pero con mi toque personal.**

**Este fic va dedicado al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen y en especial a Natalia porque hace ya tiempo que me lo viene pidiendo. A mi petita, a mi morena y a mi manager adorada.**

**En especial va dedicado a esthefybautista, porque aunque tengamos todo en nuestra contra, podemos con todo y mucho más para ser felices. Te quiero mi princesa.**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo proyecto, tan distinto como todos mis proyectos. Mil besos y gracias por leer.**

**Ya sabéis, leed a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi princesa esthefybautista. **

**CAPÍTULO 1 UNA PROFECÍA.**

Desde que el mundo es mundo, desde el inicio de los tiempos, el día y la noche separan dos mundos. El mortal, donde los humanos viven sus cortas vidas, sin saber que, cuando se acuestan y duermen, los inmortales despiertan y vagan entre ellos, sigilosos como sombras.

Los hijos de la noche se hacen llamar, y están divididos en dos grandes razas, que desde la mismísima creación, luchan entre ellos para ser la única raza inmortal sobre la tierra, para ser los únicos hijos de la luna. El odio ancestral entre ellos lo llevan gravado en la sangre, su instinto les empuja a matarse, a aniquilarse sin consideración, causando estragos ahí donde se enfrentaban. Una guerra que duraba desde hacía siglos y no parecía querer acabar.

Vampiros y licántropos, eternos enemigos. Ambos hijos de la noche, pero completamente distintos entre ellos. Eran el hielo y el fuego, la venganza y la ira, el odio y la muerte. Polos opuestos cuya única semejanza era la inmortalidad, cuya fuerza era la luna de distinto modo pero a la par igual.

En medio de esta guerra milenaria, nació una pequeña profecía, unas palabras que los licántropos atesoraron como una ley, luchando desde ese momento para lograr cumplirla. Mientras los vampiros querían destruirla y evitarla a toda costa.

Así, fue pasando de generación en generación entre ambas razas por motivos completamente distintos. Y esa profecía era el motivo por el cual Cora, recién nombrada reina de los Vampiros, se dirigía a las entrañas de su mundo hacia una reunión con los ancianos de su raza, una reunión clandestina en la que la reina sería informada por primera vez de la existencia de esas palabras que podían cambiar el sino de ambas razas.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña sala donde se habían reunido, habló con autoridad, haciéndoles ver a los ancianos que, por mucho que hubiesen vivido, ella era su reina y no se iba a dejar pisotear.

-**Bien, cuál es el asunto tan urgente que debemos tratar.**

**-**"Majestad, debéis echarle un vistazo a esto, ha ido pasando de rey en rey desde que el mundo es mundo"

Cora cogió el raído pergamino que los ancianos le tendían y leyó, con una mueca de tedio y asco en el rostro.

-**Los hijos de la luna, nacidos del odio entre ellos, se mataran hasta rozar el exterminio. Mas llegará un momento en el que el odio se tornará amor, un amor profundo capaz de superar las barreras del tiempo e incluso de la muerte, un amor puro y verdadero capaz de unir para siempre ambas razas inmortales, creando una alianza inquebrantable. Un amor entre un vampiro y un licántropo.**

Terminó de leer y miró a los ancianos con curiosidad, y una mueca de burla.

-**Es imposible que esto suceda, apenas quedan licántropos con vida y, a parte, los vampiros somos incapaces de amar.**

**-**"Sabemos que es casi imposible, pero puede suceder y tu misión es evitarlo, terminar con los licántropos y vigilar a los vampiros, que no se relacionen entre las dos razas si no es para matarlos, evitar a toda costa que esas palabras se hagan realidad"

-**Eso no será un problema, estas palabras no saldrán de aquí y jamás se cumplirán. Si un vampiro se relaciona con un licántropo, yo misma firmaré su sentencia de muerte.**

Dando por concluida la reunión, la reina se marchó a sus dependencias privadas completamente satisfecha. Había luchado toda su vida por ganarse el derecho a estar en el trono y por fin lo había conseguido.

Entró en sus aposentos y se dirigió directamente hacia una pequeña cuna de terciopelo rojo que estaba en el centro y, al mirar en su interior, sonrió satisfecha. Sin duda la pequeña era magnífica, nacida de la luna llena, con los ojos oscuros y curiosos, la piel pálida como el marfil y el cabello negro como la misma noche. Su hija se la quedó mirando, balbuceando palabras incomprensibles y mordisqueando sus pequeñas manos.

-**Algún día hija mía, tú serás la reina, algún día Regina serás la reina de la noche, la reina de la única raza inmortal sobre la tierra.**

La pequeña miró a su madre sonriendo, enseñando los pequeños colmillos que ya estaban empezando a aparecer. Que lejos estaba de entender Cora en ese momento, que su pequeña estaba destinada a mucho más que la realeza.

**SIGLOS MÁS TARDE:**

-**Recuerda, Regina, vuelve antes de la puesta de sol, no te expongas a ningún peligro, no te acerques a territorio humano y, sobre todo, no te acerques a las zonas de los lobos ¿Quedó claro?**

-"Sí, madre. Cada día me dices lo mismo, puedo salir a cazar yo solita, ya soy adulta"

-**Eres la heredera, no deberías ir sola.**

**-**"Me gusta ir sola, sino me siento agobiada"

-**Está bien, ve, pero no te expongas.**

**-**"Hasta el amanecer, madre"

La joven salió corriendo hacia el bosque, antes de que madre pudiera replicar algo más. Quería mucho a la soberana pero su sobre protección la agobiaba hasta los extremos. La morena disfrutaba corriendo libre bajo la luna, sintiendo el viento revolviendo sus cabellos, sintiendo la fresca hierba bajo sus pies. Dejando que se despertaran todos sus sentidos, dejándose envolver por la sensación de libertad inmensa ante la grandeza del mundo.

Odiaba que le recordaran todo el tiempo que había nacido para gobernar sobre la única raza inmortal sobre la tierra, era demasiada responsabilidad para ella que, en esos momentos, lo único a lo que aspiraba era a correr cada vez más veloz, buscando una buena presa que saciara su apetito.

Tras una larga carrera completamente en silencio por el bosque, empezó a acechar a un oso. Era grande y difícil de atrapar, todo un reto para ella que veía eso como un juego.

Tras una pequeña danza, intentando demostrar cuál de los dos seres era la bestia dominante, el oso cayó bajo el embrujo de la negra mirada inmortal, sirviéndole de alimento y dándole una energía y una fuerza muy por encima de la normal.

Una vez calmada su sed, se dirigió a un pequeño riachuelo para limpiarse. No le gustaba parecer un monstruo, con los rasgos manchados de la sangre que la alimentaba.

En eso estaba cuando de pronto se le disparó el instinto y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Olfateando el viento, el peculiar olor a lobo la invadió y, a pesar de que era fuerte y rápida, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra los lobos, no la habían preparado para un enfrentamiento contra un licántropo. Debía huir cuanto antes, escapar de ahí antes de que fuera tarde.

Fue inútil pues al girarse para huir en dirección a su hogar, el hedor a perro mojado que desprendían esos seres la dejó congelada sin poder moverse, mientras un odio visceral descendía por sus entrañas y, frente a ella, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Rubia de mirada aguamarina y sonrisa irónica. Una loba que se la quedó mirando con semblante divertido, como si estuviera a punto de empezar un juego, un juego que culminaría con su muerte, de eso Regina estaba segura, mas no iba a dejar matarse sin luchar, iba a demostrar que su raza era superior, pasara lo que pasara.

-"Fíjate que me he encontrado, una chupasangre, algo de diversión"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía, inspirada por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y a mi manager adorada.**

**Especialmente está dedicado a mi queridísima esthefybautista, mi princesa, la dueña de mis sonrisas y mis te quiero. Ahora estamos pasando por momentos oscuros amor pero no te preocupes tu sonríe y ya veremos la luz. **

**Gracias a todos los que me leéis y me animáis a escribir con vuestros comentarios. Sin más os dejo disfrutar el capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que leáis a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi amor, esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 ODIO ANCESTRAL**

Era una noche de luna llena, el viento era fresco y suave, revolvía sus rubios cabellos mientras ella salía de su pequeña madriguera, como le gustaba llamar a su hogar.

La eternidad es una maldición cuando estás sola, cada día es lo mismo, sales a alimentarte, corres por el bosque y aúllas a la luna cuando está llena, dándole las gracias por darte la vida. Una vida con un único sentido, cazar y matar vampiros.

Esa noche había decidido mostrarse en su forma humana, sentir el frescor de la hierba bajo sus pies desnudos, envolverse de los aromas del bosque, sentir como este le susurraba palabras incomprensibles pero a la par hermosas. Como lobo era veloz, fuerte y resistente mas como humana era ágil, escurridiza y también letal.

Era una superviviente, toda su familia había perecido siglos atrás en manos de los vampiros, cuando ella solo era una niña pequeña. Había aprendido a dominar a su bestia en soledad, nadie le había explicado qué era ella, lo descubrió con el tiempo y mucho dolor. En su mente grabado a fuego el odio hacia los chupasangres que habían matado a todos sus seres amados. Esos monstruos sin alma que no sabían amar, solo vivían para matar y destruir.

Sus ojos verdes, brillaron ante una presa lo suficientemente grande para saciar su inmenso apetito y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, donde antes estuvo la niña ahora se vislumbraba un lobo majestuoso, cuyos ojos revelaban que era un solo ser en dos formas distintas.

Atacó y venció, llenando su estómago con ese manjar, regalo del bosque y aulló a la luna agradeciendo una vez más su naturaleza.

Una vez se hubo alimentado, la muchacha volvió a su forma y se dio cuenta de que se había alejado mucho de su morada, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la linde de la frontera, unos pasos más y estaría en territorio vampiro. Con los ojos brillando de emoción, como una niña que está a punto de cometer una travesura, la loba traspasó la frontera, buscando darle emoción a esa noche, que no fuese siempre lo mismo. Buscando encontrar y matar a un vampiro, saciando así su odio ancestral hacia esas criaturas demoníacas, que no merecían llamarse hijos de la luna.

No tuvo que andar mucho cuando el inconfundible olor de los chupasangres la alcanzó de lleno. Ese olor raído a óxido y sangre, olor dulzón y desagradable, un olor que despertaba su instinto asesino.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar del cual provenía ese aroma podrido, acechando entre los arbustos para no ser descubierta demasiado pronto y la vio.

Era una niña, se notaba de lejos que no tenía mucha edad, quizás unos cuantos siglos. Sin duda mucho menor que ella y por lo tanto, mucho más débil. La loba se sintió frustrada, ella esperaba enfrentarse a un vampiro digno de su fuerza y coraje y en lugar de eso se encontraba con una criatura a la que podía despachar en un solo segundo. Sin duda no iba a ser tan divertido como la rubia esperaba.

De pronto, la chupasangre alzó la mirada, con una mueca de terror en su rostro, rostro que la loba solo podía vislumbrar de perfil. La había sentido, el instinto la estaba avisando de que corría peligro y eso la había asustado, provocando que la rubia rezumara alegría por todos sus poros. Adoraba ver el terror en el rostro de los vampiros antes de matarlos. Ya se relamía los labios saboreando su dulce victoria cuando la muchacha se giró completamente, quedando ambas de frente y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

La loba había oído hablar de la influencia que tenían los vampiros sobre los mortales, e incluso sobre algunos animales. Sabía que su belleza hipnotizaba a sus presas que, impotentes, no podían hacer nada para evitar convertirse en alimento de esos seres.

Esa influencia jamás se había dado sobre los lobos, el odio ancestral entre ambas razas era más poderoso que la belleza de los chupasangres y, aun así, la chica lobo se quedó paralizada unos instantes. Ante ella estaba la mujer más hermosa del planeta, sus ojos oscuros, su melena negra y majestuosa, sus vestiduras elegantes y ceñidas a su cuerpo… Incluso le pareció de lo más atractivo ver cómo le sobresalían los colmillos por el labio inferior. Había estado ante vampiros muchísimas veces pero nunca se había quedado sin aliento, no hasta aquella niña.

El olor que desprendía la devolvió a la tierra y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a ella con burla, intentando no escuchar cómo se le aceleraba el corazón, intentando apagar la voz de su consciencia que le suplicaba que se marchara de ahí y no hiciera daño a esa niña y dejando que el odio que llevaba en la sangre se apoderase de ella, la empujase hacía su presa y le permitiese acabar con su vida.

La niña intentó huir mas no tenía escapatoria, a sus espaldas tenía el lago y frente a ella a la loba, sedienta de sangre vampira, sedienta de acabar con su vida. La muchacha la miró, con mirada altiva y llena de soberbia y se dirigió a ella sin rastro de miedo en su voz, a pesar de que la loba olía su miedo desde la distancia.

-**No tienes ni idea de a quién te estás enfrentando, lobita, déjame ir o te arrepentirás.**

-"¿Quién se supone que eres? Me gusta saber el nombre de los chupasangres a los que mato"

-**Soy Regina Mills, Cora Mills es mi madre y si me haces daño lo pagarás muy caro. Supongo que conoces el nombre de Cora Mills.**

La loba no contestó. La hija de Cora Mills, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, disfrutaría enormemente matándola, en venganza por la masacre de los suyos. Saltó sobre ella y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, la agarró con fuerza y la empujo contra un árbol, partiéndolo. Antes de que la vampiresa se pudiera levantar, la volvió a agarrar para lanzarla aún más lejos, provocándole todo el daño posible, cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. La mirada oscura de esa muchacha causaba en la joven loba una reacción extraña y nunca vista antes en un licántropo. Perdida en la mirada de la joven vampiresa, la loba sentía como el odio que le quemaba por dentro se iba apagando poco a poco, sentía como la necesidad de matar, de destruir se iba desvaneciendo, sentía su instinto asesino apagarse y sobre todo sentía una necesidad de proteger y cuidar a esa niña que le daba pánico. No entendía por qué su instinto funcionaba de otra manera con esa joven y más tratándose de una Mills, debía odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, no protegerla.

Aprovechando ese pequeño momento de debilidad en la loba, Regina se deshizo de su agarre y la atacó. Su ataque fue rudimentario y poco elaborado, se notaba que no había recibido entrenamiento, pero aun así mostró valor y cabezonería. Dándole algunos golpes pero ninguno importante, mientras la joven loba luchaba con todas las nuevas sensaciones que le recorrían el alma, sin entenderlas y sintiéndose completamente perdida.

Sin darse cuenta, entre golpe y golpe, ambas habían cruzada una vez más la frontera y estaban en el territorio de los lobos, lejos de la zona vampira y aún más lejos del hogar de Regina.

Cansada de esa locura, la loba consiguió reducir a la joven vampiresa con relativa facilidad, tumbándola sobre el suelo y sentándose encima para que no se moviera, mientras ella forcejeaba por escaparse.

Finalmente, Regina aceptó que era su fin, que cuando esa loba se cansara de luchar contra ella la mataría y se resignó.

-**¿Puedo al menos conocer el nombre de quién va a acabar con mi vida?**

-"Me llamo Emma Swan, y si te quedas quieta y callada podré pensar qué diablos hacer contigo. Yo no mato niñas.

-**No soy una niña, ya soy adulta.**

-"Eres una niña y te he dicho que te calles"

-**Tú no me mandas callar, perro apestoso.**

**-**"Si te tengo que amordazar lo haré"

-**No te atrev…**

Regina no pudo terminar la frase, sus ojos fijos en el horizonte y una mueca de terror en el rostro. Emma miró en la misma dirección y se quedó congelada durante un momento. Estaba saliendo el sol y, si Regina no encontraba un lugar donde guarecerse, quedaría reducida a cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

La loba tenía que tomar una decisión y rápido. Salvarla o dejarla a su suerte para que el sol hiciese su trabajo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, respiró intentando controlar sus palpitaciones y, finalmente los abrió, clavándolos en la mirada oscura llena de terror de Regina. Suspiró pues por fin había tomado una decisión, por fin sabía qué hacer con esa niña que había removido su mundo entero con solo una mirada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y a mi manager adorada.**

**Especialmente va dedicado a mi niña esthefybautista, porque la quiero, la extraño y siempre está conmigo al igual que yo siempre estoy con ella. Los kilómetros no importan cuando hay sentimientos profundos. Te quiero princesita.**

**Gracias a los que me leéis y comentáis, anima saber que mis ideas gustan. Sin más os dejo leer no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi amor, esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 INSTINTO ATROFIADO.**

Quedaba cada vez menos para que saliera el sol, para que sus rayos cubrieran el bosque por completo y redujeran a la joven vampiresa a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Regina estaba completamente aterrada ante esa situación apocalíptica. Atrapada bajo una loba que la tenía presa y el sol asomándose por el horizonte. Solo con un milagro podía salir viva e ilesa, veía llegar su temprano final con las palabras de advertencia de su madre resonando en sus oídos. Quiso sentirse adulta y salir sola mas lo único que había conseguido con su actitud había sido catastrófico.

De pronto, la joven loba que tenía encima se levantó de un salto dejándola libre. Su primera reacción fue intentar correr hacia su casa mas la loba la detuvo, agarrándola con fuerza por el brazo.

-"Es tarde vampirita, no llegarás a tu agujero a tiempo, te atrapará el sol"

Iba a replicarle, a suplicarle que la soltara mas se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Por muy veloz que corriese no llegaría a tiempo a su hogar, moriría de inmediato en cuanto los rayos la alcanzasen.

La loba la agarró por la cintura mientras ella, estática, solo veía su inmediato final y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que se vio sobre la espalda de aquella muchacha que minutos antes había intentado matarla.

-"Agárrate, y sobre todo no te vuelvas loca, esto va a ser algo movidito"

No entendió a lo que se refería la rubia hasta que sintió bajo sus manos el pelaje oscuro del lobo, cuando la muchacha se transformó con ella a sus espaldas.

El pánico la mantuvo paralizada y no pudo hacer más que agarrarse fuerte para no caer cuando la loba de un salto emprendió una carrera contrarreloj por el bosque, huyendo del amanecer, huyendo de los rayos del sol que cada vez cubrían más territorio. Si los ancianos de su pueblo pudieran verla ahora se volverían locos de histeria, una vampiresa a lomos de un lobo que le estaba salvando la vida.

Emma corría como lo había hecho en su vida, con el sol cada vez más cerca. Movida por su atrofiado instinto que la impulsaba a salvar a la hija de Cora Mills y no entendía por qué. Con lo fácil que habría sido dejarla sola en el bosque para que aceptara su destino. En lugar de eso la tenía sobre su lomo, agarrada y apestando a miedo, ayudándola a eludir una muerte segura.

No tenía ni idea de a donde corría, solo huía de la luz del sol, sin destino fijo, con todos sus sentidos puestos en buscar un escondite donde la muchacha pudiera pasar las horas de luz a salvo. Sus zancadas la guiaron directamente a su cueva, su madriguera y sin pensarlo se introdujo velozmente en su pequeña morada, tirando sin quererlo a Regina al suelo por la velocidad en la que frenó.

Una vez dentro, retomó su forma humana y, sacando fuerza de no sabía dónde dada la carrera que acababa de protagonizar, tapó la entrada de su cueva con una roca, impidiendo que se filtrara la luz y salvando la vida de Regina.

Durante varios minutos, lo único que pudo escucharse en la oscuridad fueron sus agitadas respiraciones y el corazón de la loba que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Regina no se había levantado del suelo, intentando entender, analizando todo lo que había acontecido desde que esa loba se cruzó en su camino.

Todo lo que sabía de los lobos era que su sed de sangre no tenía fin, que eran bestias inhumanas, que mataban por placer y que debía odiarlos, pero esa muchacha le había salvado la vida. No entendía por qué un ser que solo vivía para matar había tenido compasión de ella y la había ayudado de esa manera.

Acostumbrada a la oscuridad, pudo ver como la loba se movía en su dirección, como suavemente la levantaba del suelo y, cogiéndola de la mano, la guiaba al interior de ese pequeño refugio donde, pacientemente, consiguió encender fuego, todo en el más pulcro silencio.

Una vez iluminada la cueva, Regina pudo ver una cama en un rincón, algunas pieles de animales y pequeños detalles que le hicieron entender que no estaban en cualquier cueva del bosque.

-**¿Dónde me has traído?**

-"A mi casa, ven siéntate, te quedan muchas horas hasta el crepúsculo"

-**¿Por qué me has salvado?**

-Porque siempre le hago caso a mi instinto, aunque parece que se ha vuelto loco esta noche.

**-Gracias…Estoy en deuda contigo, te compensaré lo que has hecho por mí.**

Con un gesto, Emma le indicó que se sentara y volvió a instalarse entre ellas el silencio, un silencio incómodo que hacía crecer la tensión entre ambas criaturas, destinadas a odiarse desde el inicio de los tiempos. Finalmente fue la rubia quien rompió ese silencio, sintiendo que si no hablaba de cualquier cosa se volvería loca tantas horas ahí dentro junto a una vampiresa.

-"Entonces… Dime pequeña ¿qué se siente al ser hija de Cora Mills?"

-**No sé… es tedioso muchas veces, ella me tiene en una burbuja, esta noche fue la primera que me dejó salir sola.**

-"Vaya estreno de libertad, morenita"

-**…**

-"No te enfades, realmente esta noche será una noche que sin duda contaré a mis hijos y a mis nietos"

-**No eres como creía, no eres una asesina despiadada.**

-"¿Eso es lo que os cuentan de los lobos? ¿Qué somos asesinos?"

**-Sí, pero tú no eres así.**

-"Realmente si lo somos, pero porque los vampiros han llevado a nuestra especie al borde del exterminio"

**-¿Estás aquí sola?**

**-**"Sí…llevo siglos sola, hay una manada no muy lejos y a veces estoy con ellos, pero yo estoy sola"

-**¿Y tu familia?**

-"Murió, hace mucho tiempo, yo era muy pequeña apenas los recuerdo"

**-Lo siento… ¿Fuimos nosotros?**

"Sí."

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellas, por motivos distintos. Emma sufría recordando la pérdida de sus seres queridos, una pérdida que no recordaba al ser ella tan pequeña y Regina, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte se preguntaba por qué su madre le había enseñado tantísimas cosas malas de los lobos, cosas que a simple vista parecían una mentira.

Era cierto que el instinto ancestral en ambas especies era odiarse mas, en esa pequeña cueva, no era odio lo que se respiraba, era dolor, miedo comprensión y tristeza. Regina no iba a olvidar nunca que estaba viva gracias a la actuación formidable de esa loba y, cuando fuese reina, decretaría una tregua en la matanza de licántropos, no comprendía por qué tenían que exterminarlos. Al cabo de un momento, la morena se sintió mareada, todas las emociones de ese día la habían agotado y, de pronto se sintió hambrienta. Emma notó el malestar en su peculiar invitada y se preocupó, quizás le había hecho más daño del que pretendía.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-**Sí, es solo que… estoy hambrienta.**

-"Esta bien, no te muevas de aquí, te traeré algo."

Antes de que la morena pudiese responder, la loba ya se había marchado, perdida en sus propios pensamientos sin terminar de entender por qué no mataba a esa vampiresa. No solo no había podido matarla sino que la había llevado a su casa y ahora iba a cazar para ella, eso era de locos.

Mientras la rubia estaba buscando alguna presa para llevarle, Regina inspeccionó su casa, la casa de alguien que vive solo y aislado, lejos de todo, la casa de alguien que tiene miedo a aferrarse a las personas porque ya ha perdido demasiado. Sintió un nudo en el pecho y se sintió un monstruo, por culpa de su raza había seres como Emma, solos en el mundo y no podía entender por qué le importaba tanto si la rubia era maleducada, no tenía clase ninguna, era una bestia, una bestia magnifica de pelaje oscuro.

Cuando la loba volvió, la morena se lanzó hacia el venado que traía en sus brazos, saciando su sed inmensa y provocando que Emma sintiese ganas de vomitar. Sin duda los vampiros eran repulsivos y a la vez tenían un toque elegante que la estaba fascinando. Esa joven criatura la estaba dejando completamente confundida.

-"Morenita, se está poniendo el sol, ven que te llevo a la frontera para que vuelvas a tu casa"

-**Gracias una vez más, Emma Swan, te debo la vida, te prometo que te lo compensaré.**

-"Venga vámonos, o vomitaré por culpa del tufo a chupasangres que desprendes"

-**Oye que tú no hueles a rosas precisamente.**

Con una sonrisa por haber molestado a la vampiresa, Emma volvió a transformarse para alcanzar más velocidad y, con Regina sobre su lomo, corrió a la frontera donde la depositó sana y salva.

-"Intenta no meterte en líos, vampirita. Dile a tu madre que mataste a un licántropo, así explicaras mi olor en tus ropas"

-**Está bien, gracias nuevamente, si nos volvemos a ver te recompensaré.**

Emma se quedó quieta unos instantes, viendo como esa muchacha desaparecía veloz en dirección al reino de los vampiros, pensando en si volvería a verla, con una sonrisa. SU instinto se había atrofiado del todo y gracias a eso, había tenido un día que seguramente no podría olvidar, al igual que Regina, aun sin saberlo, no podría olvidar jamás los ojos verdes de la loba que le había salvado la vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Especialmente va dedicado a mi princesa, a la mamá de mi niña, a esthefybautista. Aquella que me hace sonreír con un simple hola. Te quiero princesa.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, anima saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo leer no sin antes recordar que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 LA IRA DE CORA**

Regina se dirigió rápidamente hacia su hogar, visiblemente nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría ante su madre puesto que llevaba un día entero desaparecida. Sabiendo cómo era Cora con ella, el castigo iba a ser severo y estaba terriblemente asustada.

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido de locos, no solo había tenido un encontronazo con un licántropo sino que estaba viva gracias a esa criatura, ese hecho había cambiado todas sus creencias sobre la guerra ancestral entre ambos pueblos, los lobos no eran como siempre le habían contado y no entendía por qué existía tanto odio por parte de su pueblo hacía ellos.

Sus ropas y su pelo estaban impregnados del olor de Emma y aun no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle ese hecho a su madre. Sin duda ninguno excusa que le diera sería suficiente. Estaba en un aprieto, eso era completamente seguro.

Cuando llegó a las puestas de la ciudadela subterránea donde habitaba su raza, le temblaban las piernas por los nervios. Los guardias, al reconocerla, suspiraron aliviados y corrieron a socorrerla, a mirar si estaba herida o si necesitaba ayuda. Todo el pueblo había estado pendiente de su desaparición, terriblemente preocupados.

Arrugando la nariz ante el hedor a licántropo que traía su joven princesa, los guardias la custodiaron hasta la sala del trono donde se encontraba su madre. Ella entró, dudosa y con miedo en la mirada buscó a su madre por la estancia. No tardó en encontrarse con su mirada, llena de ira y rabia, una mirada que le congeló el aliento en la garganta. Tragó saliva y se acercó a la soberana en silencio.

-"Madre…Yo…"

-**¿Dónde estabas? Llevas fuera un día entero, te daba por muerta.**

**-"**Yo…Se me hizo tarde y tuve que esconderme del sol".

-**Apestas a perro.**

-"Me encontré a un lobo, pero lo maté"

Cora miró a su hija con evidente sorpresa, era imposible que la princesa hubiese podido matar a un lobo, no estaba debidamente preparada, le estaba mintiendo pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué apestaba a lobo y seguía con vida? De pronto se puso a la defensiva, si su hija había interactuado con un lobo sería un serio problema, lo más sencillo sería encontrar a dicho lobo y matarlo.

-**No puedes salir hasta que yo te diga, ese es tu castigo, reclusión hasta que a mí me parezca que has madurado lo suficiente, no quiero volver a sufrir por ti como lo hice estas últimas horas.**

-"Comprendo, está bien madre, ahora me retiro"

**-Ve, recuerda, no puedes salir.**

Una vez Regina se retiró a sus dependencias para lavarse y cambiarse, Cora reunió a sus mejores hombres. Al crepúsculo siguiente, partirían en busca del lobo que había estado con su hija y le darían muerte, sin ninguna contemplación.

Nada más ponerse el sol, partieron hacia el riachuelo donde solía descansar siempre Regina, suponiendo que ahí fue donde se dio el encuentro y no estaban equivocados. Nada más llegar los evidentes signos de lucha en el claro les indicaron que estaban en lo cierto. Rápidamente se pusieron a rastrear al lobo, ya sea por el olor que, aunque tenue, impregnaba el lugar o las huellas que había dejado durante su enfrentamiento con la joven vampiresa. De pronto las huellas cambiaron, donde antes había signos de lucha ahora encontraban las huellas de la bestia, dirigiéndose en una dirección determinada. Estaban cada vez más cerca, podían notarlo porque el olor era cada vez más intenso. Siguiendo las huellas llegaron directamente a la pequeña cueva que usaba Emma como hogar, sonriendo y saboreando de antemano la victoria.

Dentro de la cueva, Emma se sobresaltó cuando de pronto el olor a chupasangres le golpeó como un puñetazo. Había demasiados y la estaban rodeando, no podía huir y tampoco luchar. Estaba perdida.

Buscó algo con lo que defenderse cuando entró en su hogar la mismísima Cora que, ensanchando su sonrisa y con una sádica mueca en el rostro, se dirigió a ella con burla y sátira.

-**Vaya, vaya, vaya… Jamás hubiese imaginado mi suerte, fíjate… estaba buscando al lobito que atacó a mi hija y descubro que eres tú. Esos ojos son inconfundibles… Estoy ante la última de la familia Swan ¿verdad?**

**-**"Exactamente, y te voy a dar tu merecido, maldita chupasangres"

-**Yo creo que no, tendré que agradecerle a Regina el haberme traído hasta ti, llevo tiempo buscándote y voy a disfrutar demasiado con tu muerte.**

Con un gesto de sus manos, entraron sus hombres reduciendo a Emma sin dificultad y encadenándola, con cadenas de plata que le quemaban la piel y minaban sus fuerzas, estaba perdida y presa de Cora Mills, sin duda de ese lío sería muy difícil que pudiera salir viva.

Regina vivía su segunda noche de reclusión completamente hastiada y aburrida, se había cansado de leer historias que encontraba tediosas, de dar vueltas por sus aposentos, se había cambiado de ropa unas diez veces, peinado unas veinte y suspirado aburrida unas mil.

Finalmente decidió salir de sus aposentos pues su madre le había prohibido salir al exterior, no vagar por su reino subterráneo.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de piedra cuando escuchó la voz de su madre y se escondió, no quería que la mandara de nuevo a su habitación. Desde su escondite podía ver y oír sin ser vista todo lo que ocurría en la sala del trono donde se encontraba su madre. Curiosa por saber qué estaba haciendo la soberana que, en teoría, había salido de caza, se quedó a escuchar y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a los pies de su madre, una cabellera rubia desordenada e inconfundible junto a esos ojos verdes que no habían abandonado su mente en ningún momento.

Emma estaba en el suelo, su rostro congestionado por el dolor y sus ojos llenos de odio, ira y sobre todo miedo. Verla así provocó en Regina sentimientos encontrados, por un momento quiso entrar corriendo a la sala y rescatarla y por otro, el pánico a que su madre descubriera que había pasado un día entero con ella, de ser así quedaría recluida de por vida.

-**Dime loba, ¿qué demonios hiciste con mi hija?**

"…"

-**¿No hablas?**

"…"

**-Está bien, tu silencio es tu condena. No será agradable tu fin y créeme que lo voy a disfrutar enormemente.**

Cora ordenó que llevaran a la loba a las mazmorras mientras decidía como quitarle la vida, provocando en Regina la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a la loba y salvarla, le debía la vida, no podía dejarla morir en manos de su sádica madre.

Se dirigió a las mazmorras, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo y poniendo su cara más inocente y dulce, la misma cara con la que conseguía todo cuanto quería de los súbditos de su madre.

Ahí estaban los guardias, que la miraron con una mezcla de cariño y curiosidad.

-**Joven Mills, no puede estar aquí, vuelva a sus aposentos.**

**-**"Quiero ver al lobo"

-**Eso no es posible, no tiene permitido que nadie se le acerque.**

"Pero yo quiero verlo, por favor, nadie se va a enterar"

Los guardias miraron a su joven princesa, sabiendo que no podían negarle nada, que siempre se salía con la suya.

-**Está bien, cinco minutos princesa, y que sea nuestro secreto.**

Condujeron a Regina hacia la celda donde minutos atrás habían tirado a Emma y le abrieron la puerta. La joven morena entró y se le encogió el alma al ver en qué condiciones se encontraba la joven loba. Se acercó a ella y rápidamente le quitó las cadenas que tanto daño le estaban causando. Emma abrió los ojos y se encontró con la negra mirada de la joven Mills.

-"¿Regina? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-**Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, lo que no esperaba era tener que hacerlo tan pronto**

-"Déjame aquí pequeña, te meterás en problemas"

-**No voy a dejarte aquí, además soy la princesa, no creo que me pase nada, aparte de quedarme encerrada de por vida en mis aposentos.**

Cogió a la loba cuyas fuerzas se habían esfumado y se dispuso a sacarla, sin saber cómo despacharía a los guardias que estaban fuera. Se dejó guiar por su instinto y, antes de que pudieran ver lo que estaba haciendo, les golpeó con fuerza dejándolos aturdidos durante unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para huir y sacar a Emma de ahí, antes de que dieran la voz de alarma.

Corrió por los pasillos que conocía como la palma de su mano, llevando a Emma que se dejaba guiar sin decir una sola palabra hacia la salida.

**-Corre, vete ya, está a punto de salir el sol, no podrán perseguirte.**

-"Ven conmigo, si te quedas aquí te harán daño"

-**No puedo irme, el sol me mataría. No te preocupes por mí, Cora es mi madre no me hará daño, ahora vete.**

-"Regina, no voy a olvidar esto nunca"

-**Ahora estamos en paz, vete por favor, ya han dado la alarma, corre vete.**

La loba miró los ojos oscuros de Regina una vez más, y salió corriendo en dirección a su territorio, sin mirar atrás, sin ver como los guardias caían sobre Regina sin contemplaciones.

Simplemente corrió sintiendo como su corazón empequeñecía, y le dolía cuanto más se alejaba de la joven vampiresa. ¿Por qué causaba todas esas emociones en ella? Era simplemente incomprensible.

Mientras Emma corría, en la ciudad de los vampiros los guardias conducían a Regina hacía la sala del trono, donde estaba Cora junto a todos los ancianos del consejo. No terminaban de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir, su joven princesa, su heredera había liberado a un licántropo, era un hecho insólito y completamente incomprensible.

Depositaron a Regina frente a su madre y se retiraron mientras en la sala del trono se instauraba un silencio sepulcral.

Silenció que se rompió cuando Cora tiró a su hija al suelo de una bofetada, bofetada que abrió su labio superior dejándole una marca que perduraría eternamente.

Regina alzó su mirada, empañada en lágrimas hacia su madre, era la primera vez en toda su vida que le ponía la mano encima. Lo que vio en los ojos de Cora le dolió mucho más que cualquier golpe, su madre la miraba con odio, con asco, con desprecio.

-**Regina Mills, por tu traición hacia tu raza y a tu pueblo, confabulando con el enemigo y liberándolo, yo Cora Mills, Reina de los vampiros te condeno a muerte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía, inspirada en gran parte en la saga underworld.**

**El fic va dedicado a Natalia, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Especialmente va dedicado a mi pequeña, a esthefybautista, últimamente te xtraño más de lo normal, será por las clases y porque tanto hablar de bebés me recuerda a nuestra pequeñaja, no sé, solo quiero decirte que te quiero, que amo a la bebé y que cuento los días para poder tenerte aquí conmigo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis y comentáis, ayuda mucho saber que mis ideas locas os gustan. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del nuevo capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi niña esthefybautista. Leed también "Tú eres mi único hogar". Besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 SANGRE Y RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS.**

Emma corrió sin mirar atrás, a pesar de que el sol ya estaba alto y no corría peligro alguno, no aminoró la marcha, intentando apagar el dolor que sentía en su alma al alejarse de la mirada oscura de la vampiresa.

Sus menguadas fuerzas por culpa de la plata se hacían latentes a medida que le iba faltando el aliento, a medida que iba perdiendo la vista por el cansancio sin aminorar la velocidad, notaba como las lágrimas venían a sus ojos, conmovida por cómo Regina había arriesgado su libertad para salvarle la vida y, en el fondo de su corazón, un presentimiento horrible que no terminaba de digerir. Su corazón le gritaba que Regina corría peligro mas ella no podía entenderlo.

Completamente desfallecida tropezó y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, mientras todo se volvía negro y en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Regina, de sus ojos oscuros, esa niña la estaba cambiando en todos los sentidos.

Cuando despertó, ya había entrado la noche y se encontró entre los suyos. Al parecer la habían encontrado desmayada y herida en el bosque y la habían recogido. Reconoció a la anciana que estaba curando las quemaduras de la plata como la anciana Lucas, conocida como Granny y a su lado, su amiga de la infancia y compañera de aventuras, Ruby. Verlos consiguió hacer a la rubia sonreír, a pesar de que se sentía rota y vacía por dentro.

Intentó incorporarse más Granny no le dejó y, mientras seguía aplicándole el ungüento de plantas que calmaban sus heridas, empezó a interrogarla para entender cómo había llegado a ese estado.

-**Emma Swan, no conozco a una loba más imprudente y con más facilidad de encontrar la muerte que tú. ¿Cómo demonios acabaste así?**

-"Fue Cora, ella me encontró, esta vez casi no lo cuento"

-**¿Has escapado de Cora Mills? Eso es imposible.**

"…"

-**¿Qué no me estás contando, pequeña?**

Emma no quería desvelar ante los suyos todo cuanto había pasado con Regina, como se habían salvado mutuamente, rompiendo con la tradición ancestral de odio y muerte entre ambas especies. Sin embargo conocía bien a Granny y sabía que no se daría por vencida hasta saberlo. Suspirando se decidió a contarle la verdad, puesto que el mal presentimiento que tenía no se apagaba y necesitaba ayuda para seguir su instinto.

-"Tuve ayuda, alguien me sacó de la fortaleza vampira"

-**¿Cómo? ¿Te ayudó un vampiro? Seguro que es una trampa, te seguirán hasta aquí, debemos movernos.**

-"No Granny, no es lo que piensas. Ella me ayudó porque yo la había salvado anteriormente"

-**¿Me estás diciendo que salvaste la vida de una vampiresa y esta te ha salvado a ti?**

**-**"Sí, exacto, eso pasó"

**-Pobre criatura aquella que te ha salvado, Cora no tendrá piedad**

La voz de Emma se volvió quebrada y asustada, no podía imaginar a Regina sufriendo por su culpa, le dolía demasiado.

-"No creo que Cora le haga nada, la vampiresa que me sacó de ahí es Regina, su hija"

-**Mucho me temo que, por muy hija suya que sea, esa muchacha firmó su sentencia de muerte al ayudarte.**

-"No lo entiendo, qué le llevaría a matar a su propia hija"

-**Quizás es pronto para que lo sepas, pero es de vital importancia que rescatemos a esa niña, de su vida depende el destino de ambas razas.**

Emma no entendía qué estaba pasando, mas Granny era la más anciana del clan licántropo, la más sabia y, con su apoyo y ayuda, sacaría a Regina del lío en el que la había metido, ni iba a permitir que le pasara nada y menos por su culpa.

Granny habló con el resto de lobos del clan que, asombrados, rápidamente fueron convencidos para ir a buscar a la joven Mills y protegerla.

¿Sería posible que Emma Swan y Regina Mills fuesen las anunciadas en la profecía? De ser así estaban un paso más cerca del fin de esa guerra milenaria y absurda.

En el palacio subterráneo donde habitaban los vampiros, Regina se encontraba encerrada en la misma mazmorra donde horas antes había estado Emma, esperando a que la sacaran de ahí, a que su madre volviera y acabara con ese absurdo. Estaba convencida de que todo era un castigo por sus actos pero que no iría más allá, que su madre no sería capaz de quitarle la vida, que solo lo hacía para asustarla.

Todas sus vanas esperanzas se fueron quebrando a medida que pasaban los días y nadie venía a buscarla, a medida que iba perdiendo sus fuerzas al no ser alimentada, a medida que iba perdiendo el sentido de la realidad, sin saber cuánto llevaba encerrada, sin entender por qué ayudar a un licántropo era tan horrible como para merecer la muerte.

Pronto apenas podía tenerse en pie, su vista se tornó borrosa y le costaba respirar. Se sentía morir poco a poco, sola y abandonada en las entrañas de un reino que la había olvidado.

Completamente agotada, débil y sin una pizca de fuerza fue como Cora la encontró, cuando fue con sus guardias a buscarla para cumplir su sentencia.

Sonriendo satisfecha ante el muñeco de trapo que era su hija en esos momentos, mantenerla encerrada y pasando hambre hasta llevarla al límite de sus fuerzas había sido una gran idea, así como estaba no supondría un problema llevarla al exterior y esperar a que el sol cumplera con la sentencia suprema.

Regina intentó abrir los ojos al notar la presencia de su madre en la estancia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ello. La miro sin apenas poder verla y con voz quebrada intento suplicarle.

-"Ma…ma…madre…"

-**Tú no eres hija mía, tú no eres nada, no eres nadie. En unas horas solo serás ceniza al viento, me das asco.**

Con esas duras palabras termino de quebrar el ánimo de la joven vampiresa, que se abandonó por completo a la muerte. Todo cuanto siempre le había importado lo había perdido y no había vuelta atrás. Se dejó llevar por los guardias al exterior, al poste de piedra donde ejecutaban a lo peor de su sociedad, sabía lo que venía a continuación, la atarían al poste y la dejarían ahí sola hasta que el sol saliera y la convirtiera en cenizas, sin posibilidad de escapar por sus menguadas fuerzas.

La ataron y, sin dirigirle la palabra, demostrándole desprecio y odio por su traición, la abandonaron a su suerte. Ni siquiera su madre le dio un adiós, había dejado muy claro que no significaba nada para ella. Sola, fatigada y esperando la muerte, la joven vampiresa lloró pensando en los ojos verdes de Emma, en lo buena que había sido con ella al acogerla en su propia casa. Emma, en su mente su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes, su mirada serena, incluso le parecía percibir su aroma, tan desagradable y a la vez familiar.

Estaba tan débil que no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia realmente estaba a su lado y por eso podía percibir su aroma, ni se inmutó cuando la loba, llena de odio y rabia al ver en que estado se encontraba la morena, había destrozado las cadenas que la apresaban y la había tomado en sus brazos, con sumo cuidado para no hacerle daño, tampoco se inmutó cuando Emma empezó a correr en dirección al bosque, en dirección al poblado licántropo, lo más deprisa que podía para llegar antes del amanecer.

La rubia, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Granny, había acudido a la fortaleza vampira, intentando encontrar puntos débiles para poder entrar, cuando vio la comitiva que dejaba a Regina atada a esa roca para que muriese. Al ver el estado de la joven princesa, estuvo a punto de descontrolarse y atacar a esos malditos chupasangres que le habían hecho daño, mas pensando en el bienestar de la joven morena, se reprimió y esperó a que se marcharan para liberarla y llevársela. Seguramente Granny le iba a echar la bronca del siglo, pero agradecía enormemente haber escuchado a su instinto una vez más, sino Regina habría muerto.

Llegó al campamento licántropo y nadie dijo ni una palabra. El hedor a vampiro les pegó de lleno mas al ver llegar a Emma con la morena en brazos en seguida supieron quién era la vampiresa y guardaron respetuoso silencio. Emma corrió hacia Granny, pues estaba asustada sin saber qué le había ocurrido a Regina, porqué estaba en ese estado deplorable.

-"Granny, ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Qué le pasa?"

-**Está hambrienta, tanto que ni ella misma se puede alimentar. La han mantenido sin alimento durante demasiado tiempo.**

-"Iré en seguida a buscarle algo"

-**No hay tiempo Emma, está demasiado débil, morirá antes de que puedas volver. La fuerza vital de los vampiros está en la sangre que ingieren, cuanto más fuerte es el ser que porta la sangre, más fuertes son ellos. Ahora mismo necesita un milagro.**

Emma se quedó pensando lo que había dicho Granny y se le ocurrió darle a Regina un poco de su propia sangre. Ella era la hija del primer licántropo que existió en el mundo, su sangre era fuerte y podía al menos darles tiempo, no perdía nada por intentarlo, tenía que salvarla.

Cogió un cuchillo y se cortó rápidamente la palma de su mano, ante la mirada estupefacta de toda su raza, agarró a Regina con cuidado y llevó su mano hacia sus labios, apretando con fuerza para que la sangre de la herida se escurriera directa hacia Regina que, al notar el ese dulce sabor, abrió los ojos de golpe y volvió a respirar. Como una descarga eléctrica, recuperó poco a poco sus fuerzas, una fuerza inmensa ya que la rubia era poderosa, su sangre era ancestral y única en el mundo, al igual que portaba recuerdos dolorosos en ella. Recuerdos que Regina pudo ver como si los hubiese vivido.

Recuerdos que la mente de la rubia había olvidado hacía demasiado, pero que estaban grabados en su sangre.

La morena cerró los ojos, como si se hubiese quedado dormida, y en su mente pudo ver el momento exacto en el que murieron los padres de Emma, como fueron asesinados cruelmente ante los ojos de su pequeña hija, pudo ver a Emma llorando, llamando a su madre que no podía responderle, y pudo ver el rostro del monstruo que mató a los seres queridos de la rubia sin pestañear, sin importarle que la pequeña estuviera presenciando sus actos, el monstruo que la dejó vivir para que sufriera, que disfrutó asesinando a una familia entera y que dejó a una niña sola en el mundo. Cora, su madre, ella había destrozado la vida de Emma.

Abrió sus ojos, le pesaban los párpados mas ya veía con claridad, había estado ciega toda su vida, creyendo que los licántropos eran monstruos sin alma, sin darse cuenta que en esa guerra no había buenos, ni malvados, solo había ansias de poder, dolor, muerte y destrucción.

Miró los ojos verdes de Emma, los mismos ojos que había visto en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que le había regalado sin saberlo, por el miedo que tenía de volver a perder a alguien importante. Pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos, alivio por no haberla perdido.

-"Vampirita, no vuelvas a darme un susto así"

-**Has vuelto a salvarme…**

-"No hables, iré a buscar algo para que puedas alimentarte y recuperar las fuerzas"

-**¿Dónde estoy?**

**-**"Estas en el poblado licántropo, no te preocupes, no te harán daño o se las verán conmigo"

-**Mi propia madre ha intentado matarme, no me dan miedo los licántropos.**

Emma le regaló un gesto de apoyo y se marchó a cazar para Regina, ensimismada y pensando cómo había cambiado tanto su vida en pocas semanas. Sin saber que era sólo el principio, que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado para Natalia, mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, mi petita, mi morena y por supuesto mi manager adorada.**

**Especialmente va dedicado a la razón de mi felicidad, esthefybautista, porque cada día que pasa soy más feliz por tenerla a mi lado. Te quiero princesita.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, anima mucho saber que os gustan mis ideas. Sin más os dejo disfrutar el capítulo no sin antes recordar que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto esthefybautista. Leed también a mi querida EvilSwanQueen21. Besitos.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 LOS VAMPIROS NO AMAN**

Cuando salió la luna, Cora se dirigió, acompañada de algunos de sus hombres, a buscar los restos de su hija ejecutada. Su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro al pensar que por fin podía estar tranquila, que la profecía no se iba a cumplir, que ella había logrado destruir las esperanzas de que vampiros y licántropos pudieran ser iguales.

Mas cuando llegó a la roca de las ejecuciones y el hedor a lobo invadió sus fosas nasales, empezó a inquietarse. Su rostro, antes satisfecho y feliz, se tornó en sorpresa y rabia cuando vio que las cadenas estaban destrozadas y que no había ni rastro de los restos de su hija. Había sido liberada por lo lobos, había sido liberada por swan. Con voz cargada de ira, gritó hacia el horizonte.

-**Maldita seas Emma Swan, te encontraré y te mataré.**

De un puñetazo destrozó la roca, que estallo en mil pedazos por la fuerza del impacto, justo antes de girarse hacia sus hombres que la miraban aterrorizados sin saber qué hacer.

-**Encontradla, encontradlas a ambas, y matadlas.**

Los guardias asintieron y partieron siguiendo el olor a lobo, mas Emma esta vez había sido cuidadosa y había ocultado su rastro viajando por el río. Decepcionados al no poder encontrarla, volvieron a su hogar, a enfrentarse a la ira de su reina que, al saberse burlada por los lobos, estalló en cólera. Iba a encontrar a Emma Swan aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida y le iba a hacer sufrir como nunca, le iba a hacer desear la muerte con toda su alma.

Mientras tanto, en la pequeña cueva que los licántropos habían habilitado para la joven vampiresa, Regina poco a poco iba recuperando las fuerzas. Prácticamente todo el tiempo lo pasaba durmiendo, alimentándose despacio y siempre con la ayuda de Emma. En sus sueños una y otra vez veía los recuerdos de la rubia, recuerdos terribles y dolorosos. Los pocos momentos en los que permanecía despierta, apenas hablaba, y evitaba mirar a la rubia que no se había separado de ella en ningún momento, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por todo su sufrimiento, porque había sido su madre quién había asesinado a la familia de la rubia, condenándola a una eternidad de soledad y abandono.

Emma pasó aquellos extraños días pensando en todo lo que llevaba dentro desde que vio a Regina por primera vez. Entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos pero le parecían ilógicos y completamente fuera de lugar ¿podía un licántropo enamorarse de un vampiro? Solo de pensarlo le parecía aberrante y aun así reconocía los síntomas del amor, cuando se quedaba embobada observando a la joven vampiresa dormir, cuando su corazón se aceleraba al mirarla a los ojos, en el dolor que había sentido cuando creyó que la perdería.

En teoría debía odiarla, eran enemigos naturales, ancestrales y aun así, Emma sabía que llegado el momento, sería capaz de dar su vida por ella.

Observándola dormir, instintivamente se acurrucó a su lado, apartando el cabello de su cara con delicadeza y sonriendo como una idiota al ver la increíble belleza de la morena.

Regina se abrazó a ella en sueños, permitiendo que la rubia pasara su brazo por debajo de su cabeza y le acariciase tiernamente el pelo mientras intentaba moverse lo más mínimo para no despertarla.

Unos minutos más tarde, escucho la dulce voz de la morena, que al parecer llevaba un tiempo despierta.

-**No te has movido de aquí en todo este tiempo.**

"No, quería saber cómo estabas"

-**No era una pregunta, sé que no te has movido, cada vez que volvía a la consciencia lo primero que notaba era tu olor a perro mojado.**

"Oye, que tú tampoco hueles bien precisamente vampirita"

-**Pues para no gustarte bien que no te mueves de mi lado, incluso me estás abrazando.**

**-**"No quería que cogieses frío…"

-**Emma… Los vampiros no tenemos frío, somos fríos.**

-"No sé nada de los vampiros, nunca me paré a preguntarles nada antes de matarlos"

-**Yo tampoco sé nada de lobos, solo que me aterraban y que apestan.**

**-**"Me gustaría saber más sobre vosotros vampirita, ¿Querrías contarme?"

-**¿Qué quieres saber?**

-"Lo que me quieras contar, no sé por ejemplo de dónde venís, cómo funciona vuestro mundo, por qué bebéis sangre, todo"

-**Los vampiros somos hijos de la luna, el primer vampiro fue un mortal que recibió la maldición de la inmortalidad una noche de luna llena, su sed de sangre le llevó a devastar poblados enteros, transformando a los humanos en seres como él y creando el primer clan de los vampiros. Pronto se formó una jerarquía compleja para gobernar al pueblo cada vez más numerosos, los más antiguos, llamados ancianos del clan hacían de consejo mientras un rey, elegido por los ancianos, gobernaba. Algunas noches de luna llena, una vez cada dos mil años, la luna le concede a una vampiresa quedar en cinta y tener un hijo, un ser que nace vampiro y nunca fue humano, un ser como yo. **

**La sangre es nuestra maldición, la necesitamos para vivir y a la vez es nuestra fuerza, cuanto más fuerte es el ser que porta la sangre que tomamos, más fuertes nos volvemos. La sangre es una fuente de recuerdos, gracias a ella aprendemos y entendemos, nos hacemos sabios a base de vivir los recuerdos de nuestras presas. Cuando tú me diste tu sangre, también me diste tus recuerdos, por eso ahora puedo entenderte. Es complejo, somos una raza complicada.**

-"Viste mis recuerdos… ¿Qué recuerdos?"

-**Sobre todo uno, el recuerdo de cómo perdiste a tus padres.**

**-**"Pero yo no recuerdo eso, fue hace mucho tiempo"

-**Tu mente no lo recuerda, pero si tu sangre, los recuerdos están grabados en la sangre.**

**-**"¿Por qué ese recuerdo en particular?"

-**Porque temías perderme como perdiste a tus padres. Puedo ver los recuerdos que invocan tus emociones en ese momento. Cuéntame ahora tú sobre los lobos, quiero saber la verdad y no las historias que circulan entre los míos.**

**-**"Los lobos no tenemos jerarquías, somos solitarios aunque tendemos a vivir en clanes, en manada. Somos impulsivos, nos dejamos llevar por el instinto todo el tiempo, no pensamos antes de actuar y nos mueven nuestras emociones y nuestros sentimientos.

Los lobos vivimos para sentir, sin sentimientos no seríamos nada. Esa es nuestra maldición, somos prácticamente invencibles pero si nos quitan lo que amamos nos volvemos débiles, nos destruye"

Mientras Regina atesoraba la información que Emma le había dado, tan contraria a todo cuanto le habían enseñado, entró Granny en la cueva con semblante serio y se dirigió a Emma directamente pues, a pesar de que estaba convencida de que Regina era la elegida por la profecía, era una vampiresa y no le tenía confianza.

-**Emma, debo hablarte, es importante.**

-"Está bien, vayamos fuera"

-**No, ella también debe saberlo, es el motivo por el que está aquí.**

-"¿Qué ocurre, Granny?"

-**Emma, ¿has oído hablar de la profecía? La misma por la que tantos de los nuestros han dado su vida.**

**-"**¿Qué profecía?"

-**Existe una antigua profecía que anuncia el fin del odio ancestral entre nuestras razas y su unión definitiva.**

-Eso es imposible, un odio como el nuestro no acabará nunca, no hasta que uno de nosotros se haya extinguido.

-**La profecía anuncia que llegará un día en el que un vampiro y un licántropo se amen, y su amor romperá con todo el odio anterior, uniéndonos para siempre en una sola raza inmortal.**

Emma palideció en el acto, todo tenía sentido, sus sentimientos tan claros por la bella morena y a la vez tan absurdos, ¿Estaban destinadas a terminar con esa guerra? ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que Cora quiso matar a su propia hija?

Perdida en sus cavilaciones se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Regina, cargada de sorpresa y miedo.

**-Eso es imposible, nunca sucederá.**

-"Si lo hará, sino tú y Emma no os habríais salvado la vida mutuamente, rompiendo con todo cuanto siempre os han enseñado a habéis sentido"

-**Es un error, esa profecía jamás se cumplirá, no lo hará…**

-"¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no se cumplirá, Regina?"

-**Emma, nosotros los vampiros no podemos amar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía, inspirada en gran parte en la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, al grupo de whatsap swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada, a melissa que lleva esperando este capítulo mucho tiempo y a iri que me tiene realmente orgullosa.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, que sé que te gusta que te llame así, mi amor, mi luz y mi todo, esthefybautista, te quiero princesa, me tienes embobada y feliz. Te quiero y amo a nuestra pequeñaja, cuento los días para teneros a mi lado.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, vuestro apoyo ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordar que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen y por supuesto a mi niña adorada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 ENTRENAMIENTO**

Cora andaba furiosa de un lado a otro de la sala del trono. Los lobos llevaban esquivándola durante demasiado tiempo y tenían con ellos a su hija, una vampiresa que cooperaba con vampiros, la profecía estaba demasiado cerca de cumplirse. No podía permitirlo, no podía fracasar.

Emma Swan tenía la culpa de todo, por haber aparecido y haberlo cambiado todo. Cuando encontrase a esa loba se iba a arrepentir de haber nacido, iba a deleitarse con ella provocando su muerte lenta y dolorosamente.

Su ira era palpable y los ancianos del clan estaban nerviosos y asustados, Cora enfadada era demasiado peligrosa, demasiado letal y sin noticias de los lobos cada día que pasaba se tornaba en su contra, provocando que su reina acumulase su ira y nadie quería estar a su lado cuando estallara.

-**No pueden huir eternamente, no se pueden ocultar eternamente, encontradlos y no dejéis a nadie con vida, excepto a mi hija y a Swan, a ellas las quiero para mí.**

Los guardias partieron con celeridad a peinar una vez más el bosque sin éxito, los lobos borraban bien su rastro, provocando la ira descontrolada de la reina que veía como sus sueños de grandeza se escapaban de sus manos por culpa de la ingrata de su hija y la maldita loba Swan.

Cora no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza e incluso llegó a tornarse en obsesión la idea de que tenía que haber matado a esa cría cuando solo era un bebé, cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Su error lo estaba pagando caro y esta vez no pensaba fallar.

Mientras tanto, la manada viajaba incansable, cambiando de posición cada poco tiempo para evitar ser encontrados por Cora y los vampiros. Regina siempre guardaba silencio, siempre apartada del resto, sintiéndose una extraña y notando como no era bien recibida entre ese pueblo extraño y tan distinto a ella. Siempre pensando en las extrañas palabras de Granny. ¿Podía ser cierto? Era imposible, los vampiros no son capaces de amar per, si era imposible, ¿Por qué su madre se había empeñado tanto en acabar con su vida solo por mostrar piedad por un licántropo? ¿Sabría acaso Cora la existencia de dicha profecía? Era todo un sin sentido.

Emma no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus sentimientos, cada día más intensos por Regina. Los lobos atesoraban sus emociones pues estas eran la fuente de su fuerza, no huía del amor creciente que habitaba en su interior por la joven vampiresa mas temía el sufrimiento, temía que esta no pudiese corresponderle jamás, temía que ese amor creciera hasta límites insoportables y no ser correspondida.

Si la profecía era cierta, ambas estaban destinadas para unir las dos grandes razas inmortales mediante su amor, pero según la vampiresa era imposible.

Llevaba un lío de emociones, sentimientos sin sentido, miedo y desesperación que no tenía tiempo de procesar. Si realmente ella formaba parte de una profecía milenaria era demasiado peso sobre sus espaldas.

Miraba a la vampiresa con una mezcla de desconcierto y ternura, ella había crecido sin padres, completamente sola mientras Regina había renunciado a todo por salvarle la vida. Ambas estaban solas en el mundo, solas con la eternidad como maldición, no eran tan diferentes como sus razas se empeñaban en demostrarles.

Mirándola se le ocurrió que no podían huir eternamente, que algún día las encontrarían, que debían estar preparados para cualquier situación, preparados para una guerra, quizás la última gran guerra entre ambas razas y la joven vampiresa no sabía pelear. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió su espalda al imaginarla indefensa ante Cora, y decidió que, en cuanto se establecieran una vez más, la instruiría en la lucha y en la defensa personal ante sus enemigos, por mucho que se quejara no podía permitir que, en caso de enfrentamiento, no pudiese al menos defenderse.

Por fin llegaron a un claro en el bosque, cerca del río y perfecto para establecerse unos días. Los lobos desplegaron sus pocas pertenencias mientras Regina se acomodaba en una pequeña gruta entre las rocas, perfecta para pasar escondida las horas de sol. Una vez acomodados, Emma calculó que tenían unas cuatro horas antes del amanecer así que se acercó a Regina tomándola de improviso.

-"Vamos vampirita, ven conmigo"

-**¿A dónde?**

-"Al bosque, tengo que hablarte"

Regina asintió y siguió a la loba hacia el bosque, carcomida por la curiosidad y algo temerosa, deseando de corazón que Emma no quisiera hablar de la dichosa profecía, tenía su cabeza hecha un auténtico avispero y no necesitaba confundirse más. Cuando llegaron a un lugar bastante apartado, Emma se detuvo, sin saber cómo exponerle a Regina su plan para instruirla.

-**¿Qué me tenías que decir tan importante?**

-"Yo…bueno, como sabes en cualquier momento empezará una guerra"

-**Lo sé, conozco bien a Cora.**

-"Quiero que aprendas a pelear, a matar vampiros"

-**… No quiero matar vampiros Emma, son mi pueblo.**

-"Por lo menos deja que te enseñe a defenderte, no quiero que te pase nada"

-**Está bien, enséñame a defenderme, si así te quedas más tranquila.**

Emma sonrió, no había sido tan difícil convencerla como creía. Ante la sonrisa esperanzada de la loba y su imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, Regina se sintió completamente conmovida. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, la rubia saltó sobre ella y la derribó, dejándola en el suelo, aturdida y adolorida.

-"Primera lección vampirita, nunca bajes la guardia, jamás"

Regina se levantó enfadada y con su orgullo herido, no imaginaba que Emma se refería a instruirse en ese mismo momento y no estaba preparada mas no se dejaría derribar tan fácilmente la próxima vez.

Y así fue pasando lentamente el tiempo, con Emma derribando a la joven vampiresa con relativa facilidad provocando su ira y rabia al verse una y otra vez en el suelo con la rubia sobre ella, por mucho que intentara evitarlo.

Finalmente y tras un arduo esfuerzo, fue la joven vampiresa quien derribó a la loba, tumbándola en el suelo y sujetándola con fuerza, ante la mirada orgullosa de la rubia que sonreía feliz al ver los progresos de su aprendiz.

-**Te derribé, lo conseguí, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué tienes que decir, lobita?**

-"Solo una cosa…"

Con una enorme sonrisa, Emma se soltó con facilidad del agarre de Regina y rápidamente cambió sus posiciones quedando la vampira tumbada sobre la hierba y la loba sobre ella con una mueca de burla.

-"Nunca bajes la guardia, no hasta que estés convencida de que tu enemigo está realmente reducido"

-**Eso es trampa, suéltame, te había ganado yo.**

**-**"No es trampa, es la realidad, una distracción puede suponer el cambio entre vivir y morir, no lo olvides"

-**Tramposa**

-"¿La princesita se ha enfadado?"

**-No tienes honor, Emma Swan, eres una tramposa y una…**

Emma no podía escuchar los reproches de Regina pues se había perdido en su oscura mirada, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Regina era tan hermosa, nunca se había imaginado encontrarse en esa situación, tan cerca de una vampiresa y sin deseos de matarla, con su corazón desbocado y su estómago despierto viviendo mil sensaciones que estallaban en su interior como la lava de un volcán.

Se olvidó de todo, de que seguramente se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer mas su instinto y su impulsividad natural la empujó a cruzar todos los límites y callar a Regina con sus labios, robándole un tierno y casto beso. Un beso que dejó a la vampiresa aturdida y sin aliento.

Regina abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante ese acto impulsivo de la loba, en su mente demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas dudas… Cuando sintió la lengua de Emma acariciando sus labios, su mente se quedó en blanco y se abandonó por completo, mientras mil sensaciones a las que no podía poner nombre, completamente desconocidas para ella, se apoderaban de su interior haciéndolo estallar.

En un momento de lucidez, vio su oportunidad para vengarse de la loba y sus trampas que tanto la habían enfurecido y, liberándose de su agarre intercambió una vez más las posiciones, situándose sobre ella y rompiendo ese beso con una mirada de triunfo y una sonrisa completamente hermosa se dirigió con burla hacia la loba que la miraba con una mezcla de desilusión y sorpresa.

-**No debes distraerte Emma, una distracción supone cambiar la balanza entre la vida y la muerte.**

Emma, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, apartó suavemente a Regina y se levantó, ayudando a su vez a la vampiresa a ponerse en pie, completamente maravillada por la sonrisa de la morena puesto que desde que la conoció, no la había visto sonreír ni una sola vez.

-"Creo que se acabó la lección por hoy"

-**Claro, como ahora te he ganado yo te retiras, tramposa.**

Agarrando a la vampiresa por la cintura, la acercó y se dispuso a besarla una vez más, cuando Regina se crispó y la miró a los ojos.

-**Emma…va a amanecer, deberíamos volver ya.**

-"Tienes razón, vamos, no quiero que te conviertas en una estatua chamuscada"

Caminaron en silencio en dirección al claro donde el resto de lobos hacía rato que dormían, agarradas de la mano y cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias dudas y miedos mas ambas con un pensamiento común y una tímida sonrisa en los labios, se habían besado, y había sido completamente maravilloso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, el grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**En especial va dedicado a mi futura psicóloga brillante y maravillosa, esthefybautista, que es mi niña, mi vida, mi todo y la quiero con locura. Porque pase lo que pase tú y yo juntas podemos contra todo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan mis historias, ayuda mucho saber que os gusta lo que escribo. Sin más os dejo leer no sin antes recordar que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi niña adorada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 UNA LOBA IMPULSIVA.**

El cielo estaba despejado, caía la noche y soplaba una brisa suave y fresca que removía los rubios cabellos de ese hombre que se dirigía a su hogar. Una pequeña casa de madera, en un claro del bosque, rodeada de flores coloridas. Como cada noche esperaba encontrar a su esposa esperándole, la carne asándose al fuego, a sus hijos riendo y a su pequeño bebé en su cuna durmiendo, esperaba perderse en los azules y transparentes ojos de su amada, deleitarse con su sonrisa, recargarse de energía nueva con cada uno de sus besos.

Se acercaba la luna llena, la época del cambio, la noche del lobo. Esa luna llena sus hijos más mayores se fusionarían con la bestia por primera vez y estaban nerviosos. El licántropo sonreía al pensar en su familia, lo mejor que le había regalado su vida eterna, la sonrisa de los suyos, el amor que sentía por ellos le hacía prácticamente invencible.

Mas al acercarse a su hogar, su instinto le avisó de que algo pasaba, algo fuera de lo normal. El silencio era palpable, no había sonido de risas o de juegos, no se oía a su esposa regañando a sus traviesos hijos, no le llegaba el olor de los guisos de su esposa, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, erizando su piel y poniéndolo en alerta.

De pronto llegó hasta él el olor tan característico del miedo y echó a correr veloz, deseando que fuese un mal sueño, que todo estuviera bien en su casa. Entró de golpe en su hogar, buscando a los suyos con la mirada. Encontró a su mujer en un rincón, abrazando a sus hijos y con la mirada cargada de terror, y no había rastro de su bebé, de su pequeñaja por ninguna parte. Iba a reunirse con su esposa cuando una voz que le heló la sangre en las venas se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-**Por fin te encontré, Swan.**

-"Cora…"

Se giró lentamente y frente a él, la asesina de lobos más despiadada y cruel, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro y en sus brazos llevaba a su bebé.

-"Suelta a mi hija, Cora, solo es un bebé"

-**Un bebé muy apetitoso, si te portas bien Swan, a tu pequeña no le pasará nada**

Una vez dicho eso, entraron a la cabaña los hombres de Cora, rodeando al licántropo y reduciéndolo con facilidad, mientras la vampiresa jugaba con la pequeña de ojos verdeazulados y cabellos rubios, que no tenía más que un año de edad.

-**¿Cómo se llama el cachorrito?**

-"Se llama Emma, por favor a mí ya me tienes, deja a mi familia Cora, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esta guerra"

-**Te has portado bien lobo, como prometí a tu pequeña hija no le pasará nada, no hoy.**

Dicho eso, Cora dejó a la pequeña Emma en su cunita, donde empezó a llorar desconsolada, mientras, con una sonrisa en los labios, asesinaba lentamente a toda la familia, a todos menos a una, a todos menos a Emma, que seguía llorando desconsolada llamando a su madre. Cuando hubo acabado con todos, se dirigió a la pequeña con crueldad.

-**Pequeña Swan, si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar, también terminaré con tu vida.**

La pequeña Emma sollozaba mientras Cora y sus hombres abandonaban el lugar, dejándola sola y desamparada.

La pequeña se escapó como pudo de su cuna y, medio a rastras medio corriendo buscó a su madre, llamándola aunque esta no podía volver a contestarle, a consolarle.

"Mami…" "Mami…" "Mamá…"

Regina se despertó de un salto, con la frente perlada de sudor frío. Hacía ya tiempo que cada noche soñaba con ese horrible momento en la vida de la joven loba y cada vez que despertaba se sentía mucho más culpable.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, Emma estaba a su lado y su brazo la estaba aprisionando al lecho, se había dormido abrazándola.

La joven loba al notar como Regina se movía incómoda, abrió perezosamente los ojos y la miró con una mirada cargada de sueño.

-"Vampirita, duerme que falta mucho para que se vaya el sol"

-**¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-**"Hacerte compañía, ¿No lo ves?"

-**Vete**

Emma se quedó mirando a Regina, leyendo en su rostro dolor y culpa. Un poco más despierta se dio cuenta de que la vampiresa había tenido una pesadilla y quiso consolarla.

-"Hey… ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña? ¿Ha sido un mal sueño?"

-**El mismo de cada noche…**

"¿Me lo quieres contar?"

-**No, no quiero, quiero que te marches y me dejes sola, no eres mi maldita sombra.**

-Regina… ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo decirme qué has soñado?

**-Porque si te lo cuento volverás a odiarme.**

-Cuéntamelo.

No era una opción, la voz de Emma dejaba claro que era una orden y que no si iba a marchar sin saber qué había soñado Regina. La vampiresa, intentando disimular las lágrimas, le contó intentando evitar los detalles, cómo sus padres, sus hermanos, toda su familia habían sido asesinados por Cora.

A medida que la vampiresa le iba relatando su sueño, extraído de sus propios recuerdos, de su propia sangre, el rostro de Emma fue palideciendo y sus ojos se encendieron de ira. Sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo, agarró a Regina y la empujó con demasiada fuerza contra la pared, aprisionándola, con un ataque de ira fuera de control.

-"Tú, tú eres hija de quién asesinó a los míos"

-**Emma, yo no había nacido entonces, por favor cálmate.**

**-**"No me digas que me calme, debería matarte, debería haberte matado cuando te conocí"

-**Emma por favor, yo no soy mi madre.**

-"No, eres peor que ella, sabías desde el principio lo que me hizo y no me lo dijiste, te lo guardaste y permitiste que me enamorase de ti ¿Para qué? ¿Querías matarme mientras dormía? ¿Terminar lo que empezó tu madre?"

Regina, empujó a Emma y se liberó de su agarre, completamente herida en lo más hondo por las duras palabras de la loba, movida por su dolor y su rabia, empezó a pegarle intentando evitar estallar en llanto.

-**Maldita seas Emma Swan, Te odio, maldita seas.**

Emma esquivaba como podía, los golpes de la vampiresa, mientras intentaba atraparla y reducirla, sintiendo como la rabia crecía en su interior. Sintiendo demasiadas cosas mezcladas en ese momento, sentimientos muy intensos que la llenaban de fuerza y a la vez de confusión.

Finalmente consiguió atrapar a Regina, que había empezado a llorar de rabia y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, atrapó sus labios en un beso furioso y fuera de control.

Gritó de dolor al sentir los afilados dientes de la vampiresa sobre sus labios, y el acre sabor de su sangre invadiendo su boca mas no liberó a la morena de su agarre ni liberó sus labios de ese beso cargado de reproche y a la vez de amor, regalándole una vez más a Regina sus más íntimos recuerdos.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, con su mente completamente fuera de todo control, arrancó las ropas de la joven vampiresa como pudo, desnudándola y marcando su blanca y fría piel con sus manos, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando esta la mordía con rabia, y sus malditos colmillos taladraban su piel.

Regina no sabía exactamente qué hacer, por un lado estaba abrumada por los recuerdos que le regalaba Emma a través de su sangre, recuerdos cargados de un sentimiento tan profundo que llenaba de calor su alma y a la vez, su rabia por las palabras de la loba y la impotencia de sentirse expuesta ante ella, confundían su cabeza hasta que simplemente dejo de funcionar y, por primera vez en su vida, la joven vampiresa se dejó llevar por los instintos primarios de la loba, imitándola y arrancándole la roba sin control.

Emma la empujó salvajemente contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo y rompió el beso para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-"Ahora vampirita vas a ser mía para siempre"

La mirada oscura de Regina se llenó de deseo, dándole el visto bueno a la loba que atacó su cuello con brutalidad, marcándola como suya, provocando que la morena gritase sin control ante tantísimas sensaciones demasiado nuevas para ella.

Se aferró a su cuello, a su pelo y gritó con fuerza al sentir los dedos de la loba penetrando en su interior, delicada al principio y salvaje después, embistiéndola como el animal que era, entre gruñidos sordos y palabras imperceptibles. El tiempo se detuvo, no supo cómo acabó sobre la cama con la loba besando cuidadosamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como pasó de la violencia y el salvajismo a la ternura y la delicadeza, de morderse a besarse con pasión, de golpearse a acariciarse suavemente y sin prisas, de penetrarla con furia a hacerlo con una ternura infinita, provocándole escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo, suaves gemidos que se volvían gritos cuando los sentimientos eran más intensos. Emma intensificó sus besos, aceleró sus embestidas y entre gritos y jadeos ahogados, lo que empezó como una pelea violenta acabó entre gemidos y un orgasmo tan intenso que partieron la cama por la mitad, quedando ambas tendidas en el suelo entre jadeos y con la respiración entrecortada.

Mirándose a los ojos, con las mejillas levemente encendidas y el corazón de Emma completamente desbocado.

-"Regina… yo… lo siento, no debería haber reaccionado así"

-**Shh, calla no te disculpes, Cora es un monstruo pero le daremos su merecido.**

La rubia sonrió, y se acurrucó junto a la vampiresa que no tardó en caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño, mientras Emma la observaba maravillada. Observó cómo se le dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en los labios y, confirmando que la morena no tenía pesadillas, se abrazó a ella y se durmió sin saber que los nuevos recuerdos que había compartido con Regina le estaban regalando a la joven vampiresa sueños apacibles por primera vez en semanas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi princesa, mi niña, mi amor, mi todo, esthefybautista, la mujer de mi vida y la madre de mi hija, te quiero mi amor.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber que mis historias os gustan. Sin más os dejo leer no sin antes recordar que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen20 y por supuesto esthefybautista, la niña de mis ojos.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 ÚNICA EN EL MUNDO.**

Emma despertó, sintiendo como si hubiese caído rodando por un barranco, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Aun obnubilada por las pocas horas de sueño y con los ojos cerrados, intentando entender el porqué de su malestar físico, intentando descubrir porqué sentía tanto frío, porqué le dolía todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco su mente fue volviendo a la consciencia y sintió la helada piel de Regina pegada a su propia piel, sus piernas rodeando su cintura y su gélido aliento en su nuca, provocando en la loba escalofríos.

Como un rayo los recuerdos de unas horas atrás la invadieron, haciendo que se girase lentamente para comprobar que la joven vampiresa estaba ahí con ella, sintiéndose como un monstruo por como la había tratado. Su corazón latía tan rápido que ella temía despertar a Regina con su desbocado repiqueteo, clavó su mirada sobre ella y sus entrañas se estremecieron de amor al verla, tan hermosa, majestuosa, una criatura fascinante que dormía apaciblemente pegada a ella. Apartó los negros cabellos de la vampiresa de su pálido rostro y dibujó con ternura sus rasgos, acariciando suavemente la reciente cicatriz de su labio superior, herida que había recibido por su culpa.

Al reparar en la herida del labio de Regina, recordó como esta había mordido con rabia los suyos e inconscientemente llevó su lengua a las heridas cerradas y sin cicatrices, ya que los lobos regeneran sus heridas con una velocidad asombrosa. Dedujo que el dolor corporal no solo se debía al forcejeo entre ambas, sino a haber dormido en el suelo ya que el lecho estaba inutilizable y, en medio de sus cavilaciones, volvió a posar la mirada en la morena que dormía a su lado, aprisionándola con las piernas, completamente pegada a ella y, en un impulso incontrolable, atrapó sus labios con un beso, despertándola de golpe y provocando que se enfadase enormemente.

Regina iba a replicar, iba a gritar a esa loba, enfurecida por su comportamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y entre sus brazos. Su primer impulso fue separarse de ella, empujarla y alejarla pero, a pesar de que se notaba que ardía de rabia, la loba se abrazó a ella con más fuerza y empezó a atacar su cuello desperdigando besos y provocándole escalofríos.

-**¿Se puede saber qué haces?**

-"Alegrarte el despertar, parece que amaneces de mal humor"

-**Primero, yo no amanezco porque el amanecer me mataría y segundo, no estaría enfadada si tú no me hubieses despertado**

-"Bueno, si quieres volvemos a pelear, pelearé siempre contigo si al final acabamos como hace unas horas"

-**Emma… suéltame ya**

A pesar de la súplica de Regina para que la soltara, Emma no dejaba de atacar su cuello, sus labios, robándole besos, acariciándola con los labios. Poco a Poco fue bajando, entre el leve forcejeo de la morena que intentaba escaparse y huir, y con sus caricias tiernas e intensas, fue quebrando las barreras de la vampiresa que terminó por dejar de luchar y entregarse a las atenciones de la loba que, colocándose suavemente entre las piernas de la morena, atrapó los labios de esta con un beso profundo e intenso mientras con sus dedos jugaba a humedecerla, a hacerle perder el control.

Finalmente, al notarla lista, la penetró suavemente provocando que esta gimiese, empezando así un baile entre ambas, un baile adornado de suaves gemidos, pequeños gritos y finalmente el clímax en la joven vampiresa, con el nombre de Emma en los labios como una letanía y su cabeza llena de dudas, de miedos, de preguntas sin respuesta. Llena de emociones que no sabía si eran suyas o simplemente eran los recuerdos que le había regalado la sangre de Emma.

Solo había una cosa que Regina tenía clara y era que los vampiros no aman, no pueden, no poseen corazón y por lo tanto no tienen la capacidad de amar. Y sin embargo Emma Swan la amaba con fuerza, la amaba intensamente, impulsivamente, como solo un animal puede amar, sin condición, sin miedo y eso la abrumaba.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de la rubia, sentía que estaba en casa, se sentía en paz, como si toda su vida hubiese estado ciega y ahora abriese los ojos a un mundo nuevo y desconocido, un mundo en el que Emma Swan era su hogar. De pronto sintió como si se ahogase, necesitaba salir de ahí a respirar y poner en orden sus sentimientos, sus emociones cada día más confusas así que, con suavidad, empujó a la loba que había caído agotada sobre ella y se levantó, se vistió como pudo dado que sus ropas estaban rasgadas y salió corriendo, dejando atrás a Emma que la miraba entre dolida y confusa.

La rubia miraba como Regina corría velozmente, alejándose de ella y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Como lobo siempre se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, por sus deseos y emociones mas no reparó en que la joven vampiresa quizás no estuviera preparada para entregarse, prácticamente la había tomado por la fuerza, movida por su ira y su deseo descontrolado. Con la necesidad imperiosa de disculparse, se vistió rápidamente y salió corriente en pos de Regina, con amargas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Cuando por fin la encontró, Regina estaba sentada en la hierba, al lado de un pequeño riachuelo y mirando al infinito, con una expresión suave en su rostro, estaba serena y en paz. La loba se acercó, intentando no perturbarla, no molestarla mas, con un gesto, Regina le indicó que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo, quedando las dos mirando a ninguna parte, a un punto fijo en el horizonte, completamente en silencio hasta que la loba, entre susurros expuso sus disculpas.

-"Lo siento Regina, de verdad que siento mi comportamiento de estas últimas horas"

-**No te disculpes, no tenía que haberme ido así como me fui, necesitaba pensar.**

-"¿Te molesto?"

-**No, estaba pensando en los nuevos recuerdos que me has regalado.**

-"Ah, claro la sangre, ¿Quieres contarme lo que viste?"

-**Me vi a mí, pero desde tus ojos, me vi como tú me viste, desde que nos conocimos hasta que me besaste aquella vez en el bosque, lo vi todo y lo sentí, pude sentir como me amas y fue abrumador.**

Se instauró en ellas una vez más el silencio, antes de que Emma atrajese a la morena hacia sus brazos y atrapase sus labios con un profundo beso.

-**Emma los vampiros no podemos amar, no tenemos corazón.**

-"Tú has visto lo que yo siento, de momento es suficiente para las dos ¿No crees?"

-**Me aterra que sufras por mi causa, me aterra no poder corresponder a lo que sientes.**

-"No pienses en ello, no ahora, piensa en nosotras, en este momento que es nuestro"

Dicho esto volvió a atrapar los labios de la vampiresa con los suyos, profundizando rápidamente ese beso, saboreando suavemente los labios de su morena, acariciando sus colmillos con la lengua, amándola durante horas, haciendo con ella el amor suave y lentamente sin que ninguna de las dos se diese cuenta de que, a lo lejos, hacía ya demasiado tiempo que había salido el sol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía, ****inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a la luz de mis ojos, a mi eterna sonrisa, a mi sobreprotectora, dulce y tierna esthefybautista. Te quiero mi niña y lo sabes.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, ya sea por aquí o por whatsapp, vuestras opiniones ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo, no sin antes recordar que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi niña esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 EL AMANECER.**

Entre los brazos de Emma, perdida entre sus besos y caricias, entre las mil sensaciones que le provocaba, con la piel erizada y todos los sentidos despiertos, Regina no se dio cuenta de que los rayos del sol la acariciaban sin dañarla.

Con los ojos cerrados y la mente apagada, en blanco, dejándose llevar por las manos expertas de la loba, completamente en paz hasta que Emma se levantó de un salto y rompió la magia del momento con un grito cargado de sorpresa.

-"Regina, el sol, ha salido el sol"

Como un rayo abrió los ojos, y miró fijamente la cara de sorpresa y confusión de la loba, justo antes de darse cuenta de que los rayos del sol la estaban bañando, calentando su fría y blanca piel, sin quemarle, sin hacerle daño alguno.

Se miró las manos, los brazos, se acarició el rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban su inquietud, su sorpresa y sobre todo la duda.

**-¿Cómo es posible, Emma? ¿Qué me está pasando?**

-"No lo sé, deberíamos volver, quizás Granny tenga la respuesta"

Se levantaron ambas del suelo, vistiéndose rápidamente y, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias dudas sobre ese hecho extraño y fuera de lugar, se dirigieron hacia el poblado licántropo, donde los lobos llevaban horas inquietos, esperándolas.

Al verlas aparecer y ver como Regina andaba bajo el sol igual que ellos, sin que este la dañara, la confusión se apoderó de ellos, al igual que de la joven vampiresa y la rubia, que no se explicaban qué había podido pasar.

Fueron directamente a buscar a Granny, que se abrazó a Emma con gran alegría al verlas pues, al notar que no regresaban, se había temido lo peor. La rubia se deshizo como pudo del abrazo pues le corría prisa por entender el cambio producido en Regina y, con voz apresurada y cargada de duda, se dirigió a la anciana del clan.

-"Granny, explícame porqué una vampiresa puede andar bajo el sol sin lastimarse"

La anciana miró fijamente a Regina, cuya cara reflejaba la tormenta interior que tenía la vampiresa, la tormenta de preguntas sin respuesta y de dudas que la estaban atormentando.

-**No sé qué ha podido pasar para que una vampiresa se haga inmune a los rayos de sol, todo lo que puedo darte es una teoría descabellada aunque es la única que se me ocurre.**

-"¿Qué teoría?"

-**Bueno, ya te dije en una ocasión que la fuerza de los vampiros proviene de la sangre que ingieren y tú le regalaste tu propia sangre a Regina para salvarle la vida. Puede que ese hecho haya provocado cambios en ella, otorgándole características únicas para su especie. También puede ser por el tipo de sangre que llevas, Emma. Es única en el mundo ya que eres la última de tu familia, y tu linaje es el linaje del primer lobo, por lo que eres poderosa y ese poder has podido transmitírselo regalándole tu sangre.**

Tras un largo silencio, en el que ambas asimilaron las palabras de Granny, finalmente Regina habló en susurros.

-**Es posible que tengas razón. Ningún lobo daría su sangre a un vampiro para salvarlo, ese regalo que Emma me hizo me ha cambiado.**

Emma miró a Regina con un brillo cargado de esperanza en su mirada. Quizás el hecho de que anduviera bajo el sol fuese solo el principio de los cambios, quizás la vampiresa podía llegar a amarla algún día, por mucho que ella pensase que es imposible. Emma tenía la certeza de que Regina iba a enamorarse de ella y que cumplirían con su destino, unirían ambas razas en una sola, vencerían en la última gran guerra entre inmortales, estaba más segura que nunca de que los imposibles no existían, no después de ver a una vampiresa andar a plena luz del día sin morir.

La tomó de la mano y juntas se fueron a la cueva donde Regina vivía, en silencio y meditando los últimos acontecimientos, casi tan absurdos como todo lo acontecido desde que se conocieron en aquel claro junto al lago, hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Una vez solas, Regina se acurrucó en los brazos de Emma, sintiendo su calor, relajándose con el sonido de su corazón, ese sonido rítmico que conseguía tranquilizarla y adormecerla. Se dejó enredar los cabellos por la rubia, abrazar con fuerza mientras ambas respetaban el silencio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Finalmente Regina expuso en voz alta los pensamientos que estaban martilleando su cabeza desde la conversación con Granny.

-**¿Crees que solo puedo andar bajo el sol? Quizás me has dado más dones y no nos hemos dado cuenta aún.**

-"No lo sé, mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento, veremos tus fuerzas si son superiores a cuando te conocí"

-**¿Crees que puedo aprender a amarte? En fin caminar bajo el sol era un imposible y ya no lo es, quizás todo sea cierto y yo pueda amarte como me amas tú.**

-"No sé lo que pasará en el futuro Regina, solo sé que voy a estar a tu lado para descubrirlo. No te obligues a amarme, ni te pongas metas demasiado altas que no puedas alcanzar. Todo se dará a su debido tiempo"

-**Habló la loba impulsiva que actúa y luego piensa.**

-"Eso forma parte de mi ser, lo que no quiere decir que esté bien"

-**He visto como me amas, lo he sentido a través de tu sangre y no hay nada que desee más que sentir lo mismo, es embriagador.**

-"Lo harás, a su debido momento, ahora duerme vampirita, tantas emociones te habrán dejado agotada"

Poco a poco Regina fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, escuchando los latidos de Emma, que no se movió de su lado hasta que se quedó completamente dormida. Habiéndose asegurado de que la morena dormía plácidamente, Emma la acomodó sobre las pieles que usaba de lecho y se marchó de la cueva, pensando en las dulces palabras de Regina, en su anhelo de amarla, con una sonrisa en los labios y el corazón lleno de esperanzas.

Cogió un trozo de madera y con su puñal se puso a modelar un pequeño presente para la joven vampiresa, dueña de todos sus sentidos. Manufacturar su pequeño regalo le llevó el resto del día y gran parte de la noche, pues quería que le quedase perfecto y, cuando quedaba ya poco para el alba, fue a buscar a Regina, a despertarla para contemplar junto a ella el primer amanecer de su vida.

La despertó con suavidad, con un tierno beso en los labios, pues sabía que tenía mal despertar, lo había comprobado ya en demasiadas ocasiones.

-**¿Qué pasa Emma? ¿Por qué me despiertas?**

-"Ven quiero enseñarte algo"

-**¿El qué, no puede esperar?**

**-**"No, no puede, confía en mí, vale la pena"

A regañadientes, la vampiresa siguió a Emma, con los ojos cargados de cansancio, dejándose guiar por la joven loba hacía el claro del bosque donde horas antes habían estado juntas y habían descubierto que la joven vampiresa era única en el mundo.

**-¿Qué es lo que me quieres enseñar?**

-"Mira hacia ahí, hacia el este, hacia el horizonte"

Regina miró donde Emma le indicaba y, poco a poco, se fue maravillando ante la grandeza del amanecer, ante la hermosura de ver salir el sol. Como el cielo va cambiando de color, como poco a poco la luz va inundando cada rincón del mundo, dejando de lado las tinieblas de la noche, como el calor bañaba la tierra, como los rayos del sol caldeaban poco a poco la brisa suave. Era un espectáculo hermoso, magnífico e intenso. La joven morena estaba sin palabras ante ese milagro de la naturaleza.

De pronto, mientras estaba embriagada de colores y sensaciones, notó como Emma colocaba algo en su cuello. Observó que era un colgante, rústico, seguramente hecho a mano por la propia loba. Era un sol de madera.

-"Quería que tuvieras algo para recordar tu primer amanecer"

-**Créeme Emma, no voy a olvidarlo nunca. Ha sido magnífico.**

**-**"¿Te gusta el collar? Sé que no es muy lujoso, no es digno de una princesa…"

-**Shh Cállate, es magnífico, es digno de una reina.**

Ambas se miraron con una débil sonrisa, compartiendo un momento que quedaría para siempre en su memoria, un momento único y mágico, un momento únicamente suyo.

Emma atrapó los labios de Regina en un delicado beso, dejando que la suave luz de la mañana las bañase, besando su sonrisa mientras la vampiresa solo podía pensar en una cosa. Deseaba amar a Emma Swan, tanto como esta la amaba a ella, lo deseaba con cada centímetro de su ser.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Está especialmente dedicado a la mujer de mi vida, esthefybautista. Amo cuando se emociona al escuchar mi voz, cuando se preocupa en exceso por mí, cada segundo desde que la conocí ha sido maravilloso y la amo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ya sea por aquí o por whatsapp, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar el capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi princesa esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 QUE EMPIECE LA GUERRA.**

Como había prometido, Emma se empleó a fondo con el entrenamiento de Regina, descubriendo que efectivamente, no solo le había dado el don de andar bajo el sol, sino que todas las cualidades innatas de la morena se habían potenciado muchísimo, convirtiéndola en un ser casi indestructible.

Con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, Regina descubrió que era mucho más ágil, que sus reflejos habían mejorado y podía esquivar los ataques de Emma casi en su totalidad, su velocidad también había aumentado, llegando a ganar a la loba y adelantarla incluso cuando esta tenía la forma de la bestia, hecho que antaño habría sido imposible. Su fuerza también había aumentado y debía aprender a controlarla si no quería destrozar el bosque entero durante sus entrenamientos.

Ambas solían terminar exhaustas pero felices ya que Regina era un espécimen raro y único, con ella a su lado la guerra no se veía como un imposible, estaban cerca de poner fin a toda contingencia.

A pesar de todos los cambios que se habían producido en la joven morena, la profecía no se cumpliría si esta no aprendía a amar a Emma, pues estaba claro que solo el amor verdadero podía unir ambas razas y poner fin a esa milenaria enemistad y, por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de sentir amor ¿Cómo podía amar sin corazón?

Los lobos estaban convencidos de que, a pesar de contar con Regina en sus filas, no bastaba para enfrentarse a Cora y a su ejército. Los licántropos eran muy inferiores en número, no conocían más estrategia que atacar y luego pensar, su impulsividad jugaba en su contra y no tenían muchas esperanzas, pues aun no confiaban en la joven vampiresa, por mucho que Emma estuviese encaprichada con ella, no dejaba de ser el enemigo y solo la respetaban porque tenían miedo de la rubia, aparte de que era hija del primer licántropo y merecía todo su respeto y devoción.

Emma intentaba pasar cada minuto junto a Regina, vigilando sus progresos, animándola y ejercitándola, como excusa de estar cerca de ella, se había vuelto adicta a todo cuanto la morena significaba, cada día que pasaba sus sentimientos se volvían más fuertes e intensos y, aunque debía estar aterrada, no pensaba en ello, se deleitaba con cada momento que pasaba junto a la joven vampiresa, con cada sonrisa satisfecha que esta le regalaba o con cada amanecer que conseguía maravillarla más que el anterior. Prácticamente se había mudado con ella a la cueva que usaba como hogar, no se separaban ni durante las horas de sueño, durmiendo completamente pegadas a pesar de la repulsión que sentían por el olor que desprendían, se habían acostumbrado y ya no lo encontraban repulsivo. Prácticamente cada mañana, la loba despertaba a Regina de una forma tierna y llena de cariño, como si fuese una niña pequeña, provocando que esta, entre enfadada y divertida, simplemente se dejase besar y amar, anhelando poder corresponder a esos profundos sentimientos que la loba albergaba en su interior por ella.

Se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, impulsiva e inquieta, a la forma en la que reía, tan cristalina y transparente, se había acostumbrado a mirarla a los ojos durante horas, intentando descifrar de qué color eran pues oscilaba entre el verde y el azul intenso, a dormirse escuchando el sonido de su corazón, tranquilo y sereno, se había acostumbrado a notar los estados de ánimo de la rubia por aquel suave repiquetear, como se aceleraba cuando iba a besarla, o cuando hacía el amor con ella durante horas y parecía que quería escaparse de su pecho, como latía nervioso cuando esta se asustaba… Encontraba fascinante todo lo que provenía de Emma, incluso se perdía en sus propios pensamientos acariciando el tierno regalo que esta le había dado y colgaba de su cuello como el mejor de los amuletos, intentando amarla, corresponderla, darle esa fuerza que la haría indestructible mas no podía hacerlo.

No era extraño verlas jugar por los alrededores del poblado, ver a Emma en su forma de lobo, tan majestuosa y robusta, con el pelaje negro como la noche, persiguiéndola mientras Regina, entre risas, la evitaba demostrando su reciente adquirida agilidad, parecían dos niñas ausentes del mundo, ajenas de la realidad, sumidas en su mundo de sueños, juegos y amor profundo aunque no correspondido.

Esa situación provocaba los celos y la ira de alguno de los licántropos, sobre todo de Ruby que se había visto relegada al olvido desde que Emma apareció con la vampiresa en sus brazos.

La rubia había crecido a su lado, eran amigas desde hacía tanto que no podía recordarlo y ahora parecía que para Emma ella no existía. Solo tenía ojos para esa chupasangres que ni siquiera podía amarla, los celos la estaban comiendo por dentro al verlas siempre juntas, se sentía abandonada y odiaba a Regina pues la culpaba de todo cuanto había pasado, era una enemiga viviendo entre ellos y no podía soportarlo.

Una mañana, Emma salió antes del amanecer pues necesitaba refrescarse un poco, dejando a Regina dormida plácidamente, con miedo a despertarla y sufrir su ira. Se estiró como pudo, sintiendo el fresco aire matinal acariciando sus cabellos, inspiró con fuerza y sonrió. Iba a dirigirse al arroyo donde pensaba refrescarse, cuando se encontró de bruces con Ruby y en seguida noto que esta estaba bastante molesta, pues ni se dignó a mirarle a la cara cuando la saludó.

-"Eh Ruby, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

-**¿Qué me pasa? Me pasa que desde que te has echado novia no existe nadie más para ti en el mundo**

**-**"Bueno, ya oíste a tu abuela, es importante que esté con ella, por el futuro de nuestra raza"

**-Lo sé, pero eso no implica que te olvides del mundo, Emma.**

-"No me he olvidado del mundo, solo estuve ocupada con otros asuntos"

-**Emma, soy tu mejor amiga y en meses no me has dirigido la palabra, no vengas ahora con que todo está bien porque no es así.**

La rubia se quedó en su mundo durante un instante, Ruby tenía razón, estar con Regina la había apartado del mundo y se había olvidado de los suyos. De pronto se sintió terriblemente culpable y quiso disculparse.

-"Lo siento, de verdad, ya sabes cómo somos los lobos con los sentimientos, nos atrapan. ¿Qué hago para compensarte?"

-**Podemos ir a cazar, solas, como hacíamos antes.**

-"Hecho, vamos ya, me muero de hambre"

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ambas cambiaron a la forma animal y salieron corriendo en dirección a la espesura, aullando felices, compartiendo un momento fraterno, un momento que era solo suyo. Corrieron por el bosque, jugaron como cachorros, cazaron y se alimentaron y, sin darse cuenta, movidas por la alegría de estar juntas en su elemento, se alejaron de la zona segura.

Corrieron y jugaron hasta que se puso el sol, y finalmente cayeron agotadas junto a un lago, cambiando a su forma humana y se dispusieron a asearse un poco y a beber, sin darse cuenta de que estaban lejos de casa. Sin darse cuenta de que, con una sonrisa en los labios, alguien desde la espesura las estaba acechando. Iban a retomar el camino de vuelta cuando una voz demasiado conocida las detuvo y paralizó en el acto.

**-Vaya, salgo a pasear y mira qué me encuentro, a dos perritos perdidos. **

Tanto Emma como Ruby se tensaron en ese mismo momento mientras se les helaba la sangre, buscando inútilmente una forma de escapar ya que pronto se encontraron rodeadas y, su carrera anterior, las había dejado sin fuerzas para un enfrentamiento de esa magnitud.

-"Cora… Diría que es un placer, si pudiese matarte ahora mismo"

-**El placer es mío, Swan. Llevo meses buscándote y al final tú solita has venido a mí. Dime ¿Cómo está la traidora de mi hija?**

-"Lejos de ti, eso es lo importante"

-**No me lo puedo creer… La pequeña Swan se ha enamorado… Eso hace las cosas más interesantes. Será un placer ver tu rostro cuando mate a Regina delante de ti.**

-"No la tocarás, no la encontrarás jamás"

-**No necesito encontrarla, ella vendrá a mí.**

Con un movimiento de mano, los vampiros saltaron sobre ambas reduciéndolas con suma facilidad, encadenando rápidamente a Emma con plata, para que esta no recupere las fuerzas.

Cora observaba impasible, con un brillo sádico en su mirada, como sus hombres golpeaban a las lobas buscando hacerles el mayor daño posible. La plata laceraba su piel y ardía, haciendo que, por mucho que lo intentaran, no pudieran evitar gritar de dolor y mirar con odio y resignación a la reina de los vampiros. Finalmente Cora ordenó soltar a Ruby y se dirigió a ella con voz autoritaria.

-**Busca a mi hija y dile de mi parte que si quiere volver a ver a su amiguita tiene tres días para presentarse en el palacio de piedra, dentro de tres días le daré muerte a Swan si ella no se ha presentado.**

Ruby miró a su amiga, que entre gemidos le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, que mantuviera a salvo a Regina, vio como se la llevaban sin poder hacer nada, debilitada por la plata. Con amargas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, corrió hacia su hogar, debatiéndose entre lo que era más correcto. Esconder la verdad y mantener a salvo a la vampiresa o decirle a Regina lo que había pasado y dejar que esta se entregase a Cora.

En el poblado de los lobos, tanto Granny como Regina llevaban horas inquietas, no sabían nada de Emma y Ruby, no habían vuelto y se había puesto el sol hacía ya rato. Granny aseguraba, más para sí misma que para el resto, que ambas se habrían entretenido con alguna tontería y que regresarían pronto, mas pasaban las horas y ni rastro de ellas, provocando que la joven vampiresa perdiese la paciencia.

Finalmente un sonido en el bosque las alertó y, de pronto, apareció Ruby con signos de haber perdido en un enfrentamiento, débil y casi sin vida, aterrizó en los brazos de su abuela que se dispuso a curarla en cuanto la tuvo delante.

Regina fue corriendo hacia ella, alarmada, preguntándose dónde estaba Emma y porque la loba había vuelto en ese estado.

-**Ruby…Ruby ¿Qué ha pasado?**

-"N…n…Cora"

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda en ese momento, Emma estaba en manos de Cora o muerta, no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era mejor.

**-Ruby por qué estás viva, por qué mi madre te ha dejado con vida.**

**-**"Emma, no quiere que lo sepas"

-**Te exijo que me digas dónde está Emma, habla, dónde está.**

-"Cora la tiene, me envía a decirte que si en tres días no te presentas en el palacio, la matará. Regina es una trampa, la matará de todas formas, Emma quiere que estés a salvo, me pidió que te mantenga a salvo"

Regina se levantó, en su rostro se reflejaba la ira, el odio y la decisión, iría a buscar a Emma y su madre iba a saber quién era Regina Mills.

-**Mientras Emma esté viva, yo voy a luchar por ir en su busca. Si Cora Mills quiere guerra, guerra es lo que va a tener.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Está especialmente dedicado a mi hermosa esthefybautista, ella sabe que la amo, que amo a nuestro bebé, que la extraño y que cambia el peor de mis días en un día bueno solo con un hola.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ya sea por aquí o por el whatsapp, ayudan mucho a los escritores vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 12 CON CADA CENTÍMETRO DE MI SER.**

Dolor era todo cuanto Emma podía sentir, desde que cayó por su imprudencia en manos de Cora. Si estaba preocupada no quería que se le notara, no quería que supieran que tenía un punto débil, a alguien que le hacía vulnerable. Si algo le pasaba a Regina ella no podría soportarlo.

Las cadenas de plata laceraban su piel, quemándole, provocándole tanto dolor que apenas podía respirar mientras, a rastras, la conducían hacia el interior del castillo vampiro, donde Cora se aseguró de dejarla bien sujeta en su celda, aprisionando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con argollas de plata, debilitándola cada minuto que pasaba. La propia posición en la que estaba en si misma ya era una tortura, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo y sus brazos cargaban con todo su peso, provocando que las argollas apretaran su piel con fuerza. El dolor la estaba sumiendo en la inconsciencia, solo a ratos permanecía cuerda, solo cuando pensaba en Regina y su corazón latía con fuerza deseando que Ruby no emitiera el mensaje, que la diesen por muerta, que su morena no se pusiera en peligro.

Perdió la noción del espacio y el tiempo mientras notaba las gotas de sangre y sudor corriendo por sus brazos, mientras sentía el ardor lacerante de la plata. Su único contacto con el exterior era Cora, que disfrutaba torturándola y cada cierto tiempo hacía acto de presencia en la celda, con esa mirada altiva y sádica, con la sonrisa de un niño ante su juguete favorito.

-**Espero que estés cómoda lobita, no te preocupes, no estarás mucho tiempo aquí. Cuando mi hija venga a por ti todo esto acabará.**

Con su voz rasgada y cansada, Emma se enfrentó a esa mujer pues no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar, a pesar de saber que su muerte estaba cerca, sería desafiante hasta el final, hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas.

-"Yo que tú no querría enfrentarme a Regina, ella es única y letal"

-**Solo es una mocosa, una traidora y merece la muerte. Y morirá ante ti, eso tenlo claro.**

El odio y la ira contra esa mujer y sus palabras, impulsaron a la loba a intentar atacarla, provocando que su dolor aumentase y una fría carcajada proveniente de la reina.

-**Si no te portas bien, te harás más daño lobita, yo que tú me quedaría quieta e intentaría disfrutar un poco lo que te queda de vida. **

Suavemente, la reina se acercó a ella, acariciando su mejilla con sus uñas, dejando un surco blanco por donde pasaba. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-**No hay duda que eres una Swan, tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre, veremos si su brillo se extingue tan rápido como en los suyos. **

Cora se marchó dejando a Emma removiéndose e intentando soltarse para matarla, gritando de ira y dolor. Cuando se quedó sola, lloró amargamente pues imaginar un terrible destino para Regina, dolía mucho más que cien cadenas de plata.

Mientras tanto, en el poblado de los licántropos, Ruby intentaba detener a Regina sin éxito, pues la vampiresa quería ir a buscar a Emma sin demora, no soportaba imaginarla en manos de su madre.

-"Regina, por favor, para, no puedes ir, Emma no quiere que vayas"

-**A mí eso me da igual, voy a ir a buscarla, voy a entrar en guerra por ella si hace falta, así que suéltame si no quieres que te mate.**

Ruby la soltó, asombrada por ver a un vampiro dispuesto a todo por salvar a uno de los suyos. Lo que inicialmente era odio hacia la vampiresa, rápidamente se transformó en respeto y admiración y no solo en ella sino en todos los miembros del clan que, por primera vez, miraban a Regina con otros ojos.

-"Está bien, pero no irás sola, te acompañamos. Los lobos te acompañamos"

-**No quiero que os pongáis en peligro, será mejor que vaya sola.**

-"Has dicho que vas a emprender la guerra, esta guerra nos concierne a todos, Regina. Emma es nuestra hermana, y te seguiremos en su búsqueda"

-**¿Seguirme?**

Los lobos se miraron entre ellos para finalmente mirar a Ruby y asentir. La loba miró a Regina y sonrió.

-"Generalmente cuando vamos a la guerra, elegimos a un líder que nos guía. Teóricamente tendría que ser Emma, pero ella no está. Los lobos te elegimos como nuestro líder Regina"

La joven vampiresa miró a todo el clan asombrada, los lobos la estaban nombrando líder de la manada, a ella, una vampiresa. Sin duda era un hecho insólito mas no iba a pararse a pensar, no mientras Emma siguiese en manos de su madre, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto pensar que la rubia sufría?

El plan era sencillo, Regina había crecido entre los muros de ese palacio, conocía cada rincón, cada esquina oscura y, lo más importante, sabía cómo salir y entrar sin ser vista. Expuso su idea ante los lobos que aceptaron silenciosos, teniendo claro cuál era su misión. Entrar y observar sin ser vistos, camuflando su olor con desperdicios y basura, esperando a que Regina, que se entregaría como cebo, les hiciera una señal para atacar y crear la confusión más absoluta mientras sacaban a Emma del lugar.

Partieron sin perder tiempo, cada minuto era valioso y tremendamente necesario para la vida de la joven loba.

Cora estaba aburrida sentada en su trono, acababa de ponerse el sol y ya había pasado un día desde que había capturado a Swan. Se disponía a irse a torturar a su pequeña prisionera cuando uno de sus hombres entro corriendo a la sala del trono.

-"Majestad, está aquí"

-**¿Qué ocurre, por qué me perturbas?**

-"Regina, ha venido a buscar a la loba"

Cora curvó una sonrisa cínica, su hija era tan idiota como ella pensaba y realmente había venido a morir.

-**Tráela ante mí y tráeme también a Emma Swan, será una noche movidita.**

El guardia partió y no tardó en aparecer escoltando con él a su hija. La miró varias veces puesto que la notaba diferente, estaba tranquila y decidida, con un deje de odio en su mirada altiva, vestía como los lobos, andrajosa, era una traidora en todos los sentidos.

-**Regina, veo que recibiste mi mensaje.**

-"Lo hice, y aquí estoy, ahora Cora suéltala"

-**¿Cora? ¿Es esa la mejor forma de dirigirse a tu madre?**

**-**"Tú no eres mi madre, dejaste de serlo cuando me condenaste a morir"

-**Mereces la muerte, tu traición es imperdonable.**

-"Suelta a Emma madre, suéltala y puede que te deje viva"

Cora se quedó completamente asombrada, entendía que la loba se hubiese enamorado de su hija, pero que Regina también la amara le parecía algo imposible, mas la tenía delante y sus ojos gritaban de amor por la andrajosa rubia que tenía en su mazmorra. Tenía que actuar rápido o todo por lo que su raza llevaba siglos luchando se destruiría.

De pronto los guardias penetraron en la estancia portando a Emma con ellos. La rubia apenas podía mantenerse en pie, completamente debilitada, sin haber recibido alimento o agua para calmar la sed, y con las cadenas de plata lacerando su piel e impidiendo que esta pudiese regenerar sus heridas.

Dejaron a Emma a los pies de su Reina y se marcharon, mientras Cora comprobaba como en efecto, Regina estaba perdidamente enamorada de la loba, pues no podía ocultar la conmoción en su rostro al verla en ese estado.

La reina agarró por el cuello a la loba, obligándola a ponerse en pie y a mirar en dirección a Regina. Cuando Emma la vio, su alma se le cayó a los pies, había rogado y deseado con toda su alma que no se presentara y ahí estaba, ante ella, había ido a buscarla y ahora iba a morir. Quiso gritarle mas no salió ningún sonido de su boca, su debilidad era latente y le costaba respirar, no podía pronunciar palabra mientras su corazón se rompía, era el fin.

Cora miró a su hija con desprecio, y se dirigió a ella, escupiéndole las palabras como si fuesen veneno.

-**Hija mía, voy a enseñarte una valiosa lección. Nunca te encariñes demasiado con una mascota.**

Una vez dicho esto, sacó de su manga una daga que siempre la acompañaba y atravesó la espalda de la loba que, con una mueca de dolor y sorpresa en el rostro, no pudo ni gritar pues su debilidad no se lo permitía.

De un empujón, la envió hacia su hija que, estática y más pálida que de costumbre, no se había movido ni un centímetro, intentando asimilar que su madre acababa de apuñalar a Emma ante sus ojos.

-**Despídete, no tienes mucho tiempo, pero tranquila, dentro de poco te reunirás con ella en el infierno.**

Regina acogió a Emma entre sus brazos, y al ver las dimensiones de su herida y que esta no se regeneraba pues la debilidad de la loba se lo impedía, gritó como no había gritado nunca, desgarrada por un dolor intenso que le quemaba las entrañas, mientras mil lágrimas se escapaban sin control por sus mejillas.

Como llamados por su grito, los licántropos penetraron rápidamente en la sala del trono, donde se quedaron congelados al contemplar tan horrible escena, Emma muriendo en brazos de Regina.

Para la vampiresa se había detenido el tiempo, si tuviese corazón en ese momento habría dejado de latir. Apartó amorosamente los ensangrentados y revueltos mechones rubios de la cara de la loba, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, y clavó su oscura mirada en los verdes ojos de Emma, ojos que poco a poco se iban apagando, mientras los latidos del corazón de la joven cada vez sonaban más débiles y lentos y su mano firmemente aferrada al brazo de Regina, iba perdiendo fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Regina entendió que nunca había necesitado corazón para amar a Emma, que llevaba amándola desde el momento en el que se habían conocido y lloró con fuerza ante la injusticia de descubrir y entender sus sentimientos cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

-"R…gina has v..v..venido"

-**Shh no hables, estoy aquí, estoy contigo.**

-"T…te amo"

-**Emma, sé que es tarde, pero por fin entendí que nunca he necesitado un corazón para amarte, yo te amo desde que nos conocimos, te amo con cada centímetro de mí ser.**

Mientras la vampiresa mostraba sus sentimientos ante Emma, esta dejó de respirar, provocando que la morena estallase en llanto y se aferrase con fuerza a su loba, que le había enseñado a amar sin corazón.

Con todos sus sentimientos expuesto y a flor de piel, juntó sus labios con los de Emma, besándola con todo el amor que sentía, por primera vez y también por última.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sin embargo esta historia sí es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, al grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Está especialmente dedicado a mi hermosa novia, esthefybautista. Hoy le di un susto de muerte sin querer y me siento fatal por ello, quiero que sepa que la amo, que no me voy a ir de su lado nunca porque es lo mejor que me ha pasado.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y me comentan, ya sea por aquí o por whatsapp, sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos. Sin más os dejo disfrutar el capítulo, no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 13 LARGA VIDA A LA REINA.**

-** Por fin entendí que nunca he necesitado un corazón para amarte, yo te amo desde que nos conocimos, te amo con cada centímetro de mí ser.**

Emma notaba como la vida la iba abandonando, como se desvanecía su aliento y su corazón se detenía. En brazos de su amada y sin fuerzas para abrazarla, consolarla, secarle las lágrimas y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Podía oír su voz como un eco, lejano y sombrío, como si Regina estuviese muy lejos de ella. Palabras de amor tiernas y dulces que no sabía si eran producto de un sueño, de que cercana su muerte su alma le suministrara el dulce consuelo de saberse amada por la morena.

Dejó de respirar, abandonándose al sueño eterno cuando notó los cálidos y dulces labios de Regina regalándole un casto beso. Un beso que hizo hervir su sangre como la lava, un beso cargado de amor pues, por fin, era completamente correspondida.

La intensidad de sus sentimientos por la morena, más vivos que nunca tras ese dulce beso y la alegría de saberse amada por ella, recorrieron su cuerpo como un rayo golpeando en su pecho y devolviéndole por entero sus fuerzas, aumentadas por el amor que sentía, de tal manera que sus heridas mortales se fueron regenerando ante la mirada estupefacta de los suyos.

Los lobos, presenciaban esa escena admirados, no cabía duda, la profecía se había cumplido. Ante sus ojos tenían la firme prueba del amor verdadero entre ambas razas, tantos años de lucha, tantas bajas entre los suyos intentando encontrar la paz entre los inmortales y por fin, ante sus ojos, tenían al destino cumpliendo lo prometido.

Regina no despegó sus labios de Emma, quería sentir su calidez hasta que ella muriese, no podía separarse de ella, no después de descubrir la magnitud de sus sentimientos por la loba a pesar de las consecuencias. Estaba tan conmocionada pensando que la había perdido, que no notó como el corazón de la joven empezó a latir con fuerza, no reparo en que sus heridas sanaron hasta que sintió como esta la abrazaba con fuerza y profundizaba más ese beso mágico que le había salvado la vida.

Se separó de ella asombrada, pues la tenía por muerta y sonrió entre lágrimas al ver sus ojos verdeazulados brillando con más vida que nunca. Tenían mucho que decirse, mucho de lo que hablar, mas el grito colérico de la reina de los vampiros las sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-**No, es imposible, debía morir.**

Emma se puso en pie, ayudada por su morena y miró directamente hacia los ojos de Cora, con odio y asco en la mirada.

-"El amor, Cora, es algo que tú jamás podrás entender, es más fuerte que cualquiera de tus tretas para acabar con nosotros, has perdido, la profecía se ha cumplido, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer"

**-Maldita loba, no sabes de lo que estás hablando, aun puedo matarte, mataros a todos, los vampiros y los licántropos jamás serán una sola raza.**

Emma iba a replicar cuando Regina, movida por la rabia hacia su madre que casi había asesinado a su amada, saltó sobre Cora y, dado que sus reflejos y su velocidad habían aumentado, nadie la vio actuar hasta que estuvo frente a frente con su madre, agarrándola por sus ropajes, demostrando su fuerza también aumentada y mirándola con odio.

-"Madre, te dije que la soltaras y te perdonaría la vida, quizás debiste escucharme y haber elegido esa opción"

Soltando esas palabras como un veneno y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, lanzó a Cora contra el trono, partiéndolo en mil pedazos, sin que Cora pudiese hacer nada ya que había sido tomada por sorpresa.

Se levantó furiosa y bastante asombrada por la fuerza de su hija y se dispuso a atacarla sin darse cuenta de que Regina ya estaba nuevamente a su altura y, de un nuevo golpe, la lanzó contra la pared, rompiéndole algunas costillas y provocando que su ira aumentase, en su mente una sola idea, acabar con Regina aunque eso supusiera su propia muerte también.

Alertados por el ruido de la batalla, la guardia de Cora entró rápidamente en el salón del trono, para presenciar como su reina volaba nuevamente por los aires mientras Regina la alcanzaba para volver a golpearla. Cora, al verlos, les gritó que atacaran a los lobos que impasibles contemplaban la escena y así se originó el caos.

Los licántropos estaban felices de entrar en acción, su sed de sangre vampira les impulsaba a atacar sin pensar, desestabilizando a los rectos guardias que no estaban acostumbrados a luchar sin una estrategia y completamente cogidos por sorpresa pues no esperaban que hubiese lobos entre sus propias paredes.

Emma se debatía entre ayudar a Regina en su batalla o a sus hermanos contra los hombres de Cora mas, con una mirada, la vampiresa le indicó que se uniera a los suyos, ella no la necesitaba. La rubia se unió a Ruby para pelear contra los vampiros y no pudo evitar sonreír, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con esa aventura y sus fuerzas habían aumentado tanto que era sencillo reducir a los chupasangres y aterrorizarlos, todo sin dejar de mirar a Regina de vez en cuando, no quería que algo le pasara.

Finalmente los vampiros, ante la falta de instrucciones de su soberana y sin saber cómo enfrentar ese enemigo, se rindieron y quedaron arrinconados en la pared, mientras los lobos gritaban de euforia y alegría.

Emma miró una vez más a Regina, pues su batalla había salido victoriosa mientras la morena seguía luchando contra su madre sin mostrar síntomas de fatiga. Golpeándola sin darle tregua, sin darle espacio para un contrataque.

Finalmente Cora, reuniendo todo el odio y la rabia que sentía al verse humillada por una niña, se levantó antes de que Regina llegara hasta ella y consiguió agarrarla con fuerza. En su mente una idea descabellada, iba a morir pero Regina moriría con ella, no dejaría que la profecía se cumpliera. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, lanzó a su hija contra un muro, rompiéndolo y lanzándola al exterior, a los lindes del bosque. Emma corrió a socorrerla al ver que esta no se ponía en pie, mas un golpe de Cora la envió lejos, mientras la reina se dirigió hacia su hija y la sujetó del cuello.

-**Ahora hija mía, voy a morir, pero tú morirás conmigo.**

Entendiendo lo que planeaba hacer su madre, la morena sonrió sarcásticamente, se deshizo de su agarre y la sujetó fuertemente, obligándola a mirar hacia el Este, hacia el punto exacto por donde sale el sol.

-"Te equivocas, madre, solo tú vas a morir hoy"

Tras unos minutos, las primeras luces del alba aparecieron en el horizonte, provocando el pánico en Cora y una sonrisa en la joven vampiresa.

-"Contempla, madre, lo hermoso que es ver amanecer"

Con esas irónicas palabras, Cora lanzó un grito de horror mientras el sol salió y sus rayos la alcanzaron, quemándola y reduciendo a la gran reina de los vampiros en simples cenizas esparcidas al viento, mientras Regina contemplaba la luz con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte. Había terminado todo, su madre ya no iba a hacerles daño, era libre de amar a Emma con todo su ser.

De pronto notó el aroma de la loba y como esta la abrazaba por la espalda, contemplando con ella en silencio los rayos del sol. Finalmente Emma le habló al oído, con voz dulce y cargada de ternura.

-"Me has salvado la vida Regina"

-**Supongo que estamos en paz, solo no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, no soportaría perderte.**

La loba la giró lentamente, clavando su mirada en los oscuros ojos de su amada, y atrapando sus labios con un beso, cargado de emociones a flor de piel, por fin eran libres, por fin había terminado todo.

Desde la fortaleza, escondidos del sol, los vampiros miraban admirados y aterrados a Regina. Era la única Vampiresa que podía andar bajo los rayos del sol y, siendo solo una niña, había reducido a Cora a cenizas, siendo esta la más poderosa de su raza.

Las horas siguientes fueron el caos más absoluto, los lobos habían sembrado el pánico entre toda la población vampira y, sin reina, el consejo de ancianos re reunió a deliberar qué podían hacer.

Había diversidad de opiniones, algunos pensaban que lo mejor era seguir en guerra y destruir a los licántropos, otros tenían miedo de Regina, luego estaban los que consideraban que la morena era una traidora a su raza aunque la gran mayoría, al verla bajo el sol, no tenían ninguna duda que era la más poderosa de su especie y por lo tanto debía ser su reina, incluyendo su derecho de nacimiento.

Estaban discutiendo cuando Emma y Regina entraron juntas en la sala del consejo, provocando inmediatamente el silencio.

-**Soy la legitima heredera del trono, con mi madre muerta soy la reina en funciones, exijo saber por qué se hace una reunión del consejo sin informarme.**

Todos callaron y la miraron, incluso desde lejos se podía ver que irradiaba poder y fuerza, que era un ser prácticamente invencible.

Poco a poco, todos los ancianos, incluyendo aquellos que habían hablado en contra de Regina, cayeron al suelo de rodillas, admirados ante ella. Sin duda no había criatura igual en el mundo.

Todo cuanto se pudo oír en la sala del consejo fueron los susurros y las voces llenas de veneración de los ancianos recitando larga vida a la reina.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Natalia, el grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Está especialmente dedicado a esthefybautista porque te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro, es aquí mi único lugar seguro, creo en ti y en este amor que me ha vuelto indestructible, que detuvo mi caída libre. Te amo princesa.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan, ya sea por aquí o por whatsapp, vuestros comentarios son muy apreciados. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo que ya es el último antes del epílogo, no sin antes recordar que debéil leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amor esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 14 SOLO UNA RAZA INMORTAL.**

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Cora fue sometida y murió en manos de su propia hija, proclamándose esta reina de los vampiros en funciones, a pesar de que no se había celebrado ninguna ceremonia de coronación.

El caos originado por la batalla entre lobos y vampiros acrecentó la necesidad de que estos últimos tuvieran un líder fuerte que pudiese lidiar con los disturbios originados, traer calma al pánico entre la población y dejarlo todo en orden una vez más.

Durante ese tiempo, Emma había quedado relegada a un segundo plano, ya que su amada estaba ocupada arreglando los desperfectos materiales y morales que había originado dicho enfrentamiento, y apenas tenía tiempo para la loba. La rubia se maravillaba observando a la vampiresa ejercer su cargo con tanta naturalidad, se veía desde lejos que había nacido para ser reina, lo llevaba en su interior y desempeñaba su papel con una desenvoltura envidiable.

Emma no estaba acostumbrada a la compleja jerarquía de los vampiros, a su modo tan organizado y minucioso de arreglar todo tipo de problemas, era un mundo completamente nuevo para ella al que no estaba acostumbrada y que la maravillaba por completo.

Se preguntaba en qué lugar quedaba ella en todo ese entramado de cargos, funciones y consejos, puesto que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Regina de la su nueva situación, de ponerle nombre a lo que tenían. Solo sabía que era amor y eso le bastaba, lo que sentía le bastaba mas no sabía cuánto iba a soportar no poder compartir con Regina su tiempo, al verse esta absorbida por sus mil obligaciones.

Habiendo caído la noche, los vampiros se retiraron mientras la loba paseaba errante y pensativa por las afueras de la ciudadela, agobiada por estar tanto tiempo encerrada entre esos muros y lejos de los suyos, ya que los lobos se habían marchado para no provocar una masacre. Miraba distraída un punto incierto en el horizonte cuando notó un tenue abrazo desde su espalda y el olor de Regina la golpeó haciéndole sonreír. Su morena estaba ahí con ella y estaba en paz. Se dejó abrazar tiernamente mientras ambas contemplaban los anaranjados colores del amanecer en silencio, amándose y permitiéndose un momento de paz y tranquilidad entre el caos que reinaba en su vida.

-**Te he echado de menos.**

-"No me fui a ninguna parte, he estado a tu lado en todo momento"

-**Lo sé, pero con tanta locura no he tenido tiempo para estar realmente contigo y lo he extrañado.**

-"Yo también lo he extrañado vampirita, aunque tengo que reconocer que estás bellísima ejerciendo de soberana todo poderosa"

Regina se echó a reír ante el comentario de la loba, haciendo que Emma se girase para mirarla directamente a los ojos y deleitarse con su sonrisa. Atrapó sus labios y la besó, tiernamente al principio aunque se fue tornando un beso sediento, apasionado y ardiente, provocando que la loba gimiese de pura excitación.

La morena rompió el beso ante la frustración de Emma y, pegando su frente en el cuello de esta, le susurró con voz vacilante y algo tímida.

-**Emma quiero que me ayudes a gobernar, que subas al trono conmigo.**

-"No puedo hacer eso, no me corresponde a mí ser reina de tu raza"

-**Fuimos escogidas para unir ambas razas, vampiros y licántropos han de ser uno al igual que tú y yo somos una, se reina conmigo.**

-"¿Cómo pretendes subirme al trono sin que te salte encima todo tu pueblo?"

-**Casándonos, si te casa conmigo el trono será también tuyo por derecho.**

Esa respuesta dejó a Emma completamente congelada, Regina le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, no de la forma más romántica sin duda pero le estaba pidiendo unirse eternamente a ella, con un lazo irrompible, inquebrantable. Por un momento no supo que responder.

-"Vaya, no me esperaba que fueses tan romántica majestad"

-**¿Romántica? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-**"Bueno, sin duda no es la forma más romántica de pedirle a alguien matrimonio"

La loba miró a su amada a los ojos y pudo ver su confusión, no entendía a lo que se refería y solo pudo sonreír. Se había enamorado de una vampiresa, las emociones y el amor no eran su fuerte, pero sabía que la amaba con todo su ser.

-**No quieres que nos casemos.**

-"Claro que quiero, boba, solo que a veces me olvido que parte de tu encanto es no entender sobre sentimientos"

Antes de que pudiese replicar o se enfadase, la rubia volvió a besarla, devolviéndole la confianza que por un momento había perdido. Le costaba entender a Emma, le costaba entender lo que sentía y hacía grandes esfuerzos para hacer feliz a la loba. Agradecía enormemente que la rubia fuese tan paciente con ella, era su tabla de salvación.

**-Entonces nos casaremos el mismo día de la coronación, así subirás conmigo al trono.**

-"Como desee su majestad, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y estar cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado"

Meses más tarde, Emma se encontraba en lo que una vez fue la habitación de Regina, completamente histérica, con Ruby intentando tranquilizarla. La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro con paso inseguro, mirando su atuendo sin encontrarlo apropiado y en sus ojos brillaba el terror.

Los lobos no habían nacido para liderar ni ser liderados, y estaba a punto de convertirse en reina, soberana de vampiros, sus ancestrales enemigos. Era de locos, lo único que quería era salir huyendo lo más lejos posible de ahí.

-"Ruby, mírame, estoy horrible"

**-Emma, por favor, estate quieta ya, no estás horrible, estás aristocrática.**

-"Prefiero las pieles al terciopelo"

-**Es tu boda, no vas a ir vestida como una pordiosera, además te casas con una reina, vamos tranquilízate de una vez, Regina es el amor de tu vida, deberías estar feliz, no así.**

-"Y estoy feliz, pero no quiero ser reina"

-**Serás una soberana justa y noble Emma Swan, y tendrás a Regina a tu lado en todo momento, ahora prepárate que te casas en menos de una hora.**

Ayudada por Ruby, la loba terminó de prepararse aumentando sus nervios a medida que se acercaba el momento, pensando si Regina estaría como ella, si también tenía tanto miedo.

Cuando llegó el momento se dirigieron a la sala del trono, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, nudo que desapareció al ver a Regina esperándola, con un vestido digno de la reina que era, de color negro como la noche, representando el espíritu de su raza, pegado a su figura de forma majestuosa y una larga capa que le daba un aspecto fascinante. Emma se quedó simplemente sin palabras. Reparó en el detalle de que, ante Regina, estaban los ancianos vampiros y también Granny, la anciana de su raza. Entre los asistentes al evento estaba todo el pueblo de Regina y también todo el clan licántropo, mezclados y sin matarse entre ellos, sin duda era un hecho completamente histórico.

Llegó hasta Regina y dejó que esta le cogiese de la mano, mientras Granny se acercaba a ellas y empezaba la ceremonia que las uniría eternamente.

**-Regina, Emma, hoy es un día histórico. Por primera vez se une en matrimonio un vampiro y un licántropo, este día pasará a la historia como el día que por fin se extinguió la enemistad entre nuestras razas, uniéndonos en una sola raza inmortal. Ahora, decid los votos, sabiendo que durará toda la eternidad.**

Regina miró a la loba con una débil sonrisa, visiblemente nerviosa pero decidida a entregarse eternamente y por completo, su voz no reveló el volcán que llevaba en su interior, más bien sonó dulce cuando pronunció ante su amada su voto eterno.

-**Yo, Regina Mills, soberana de los vampiros, me entrego a ti Emma Swan y prometo amarte todo lo bien que sepa, aprender a hacerlo cada día, prometo protegerte de todo peligro y jamás separarme de ti, prometo enfrentar a tu lado todos tus miedos, cumplir tus sueños y hacerte feliz, desde este día y por toda la eternidad.**

Tragando saliva ante la promesa de su amada, Emma la miró a los ojos, esa mirada oscura que la había desquiciado y enamorado desde el primer momento, esa mirada que le recordaba cuánto amaba a esa mujer, esos ojos que eran su fuerza. Con una sonrisa pronunció su voto sin miedos ni dudas.

-"Yo, Emma Swan, la última de mi nombre, hija del linaje del primer lobo sobre la tierra, me entregó a ti Regina Mills y prometo amarte con todo lo que soy, con mis defectos, con cada latido de mi corazón, prometo enfrentar a tu lado toda adversidad, no permitir que nada malo te ocurra, prometo darte todo lo que soy con el único motivo de hacerte sonreír, prometo ser una contigo y hacerte feliz, desde ahora y por toda la eternidad"

Con un tierno beso sellaron su voto eterno, convertidas en esposas, en un solo ser. Regina le indicó que debía arrodillarse y así lo hizo, mientras la morena hacía lo mismo, preparándose ambas para ser coronadas.

Granny cogió la corona de Regina, ante la mirada estupefacta de Emma y se dirigió a la morena con gran ceremonia.

-**Regina Mills, a partir de ahora lobos y vampiros te coronamos Soberana de la única raza inmortal. ¿Prometes gobernar con sabiduría, justicia y mirando por el bien de tu pueblo?**

-"Lo prometo"

La anciana loba colocó la corona sobre la cabeza de Regina, mientras el jefe del consejo de los vampiros se dirigió a Emma con la corona en las manos.

**Emma Swan, a partir de ahora vampiros y lobos te coronamos soberana de la única raza inmortal. ¿Prometes gobernar con sabiduría justicia y mirando por el bien de tu pueblo?**

-"Lo prometo"

El vampiro coronó a Emma como su soberana y ambas se levantaron como esposas y reinas, girándose hacia su pueblo que aplaudía con alegría y regocijo.

Vampiros y licántropos interactuando sin miedo, sin odio, comportándose como hermanos, tímidamente al principio mas poco a poco soltándose y descubriendo que no eran tan distintos como habían creído durante siglos.

Regina miró a su esposa y su rostro se endulzó al ver que sonreía como una niña, la sonrisa cristalina de Emma siempre la había fascinado. Agarró su mano con fuerza, llamando su atención, provocando que su amada la mirase con ternura y la atrajese a sus labios para regalarle un beso.

-"Mi reina, que os parece si subís sobre mi lomo y corremos lejos de aquí, a celebrar la noche de bodas como se merece"

-**Me parece una idea fantástica, mi reina.**

Escabulléndose sin ser vistas, Emma cambió a su forma de lobo mientras Regina subía sobre su lomo, dejándose guiar por su amada, confiando plenamente en ella y disfrutando de la sensación del viento en su cara mientras la loba corría por el bosque. Cuando vio a dónde se dirigía no pudo hacer más que sonreír. El claro del bosque, al lado del lago, ese lugar donde se habían conocido, donde se vieron por primera vez.

Al llegar, Emma volvió a cambiar de forma y se abalanzó sobre su esposa, completamente impaciente por sentirla.

La ropa fue cayendo a medida que sus besos se volvían cada vez más intensos y apasionados, desesperadas y ansiosas por sentir piel con piel, la loba tumbó suavemente a Regina sobre la hierba, mientras se deshacía de su última prenda y deslizaba sus labios por cada centímetro de su helada piel, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más profundos y largos. Devorando sus labios mientras la recorría con sus dedos suavemente, como si quisiera memorizarla. Mientras la vampiresa enredaba sus manos en sus rubios cabellos, profundizando sus besos, diciéndole sin palabras que la amaba con todo su ser.

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas, tras una mirada cómplice y un nuevo beso dulce, ambas se entregaron a la vez, siendo penetradas simultáneamente, sincronizando sus movimientos y provocando una danza de gemidos, suspiros y gritos ahogados, completamente abandonas al placer de sentirse llenas por parte de su amada, de sentir sus almas completas, de sentirse completamente en paz, precipitándose al clímax ambas al mismo tiempo, haciendo el amor hasta desfallecer, mientras la luz de la luna llena las acariciaba e iluminaba, mágica y majestuosa. La luna, reina y madre de la raza inmortal, esa noche brillaba más viva que nunca pues sus hijos se habían unido en un solo ser eternamente.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen por el contrario la historia es mía, inspirada en gran parte por la saga underworld.**

**Este fic está dedicado a Natalia, el grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, a mi petita, a mi morena y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista y este capítulo en especial, ya verás por qué. Espero que lo ames pues lo escribo para ti con todo mi corazón.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y me comentan ya sea por aquí o por el whatsap, vuestra opinión es muy valiosa para mí. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del desenlace de esta historia y espero que os haya gustado puesto que yo he amado escribirla para vosotros. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Recordad que tenéis que leer afranchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21 y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 15 EPÍLOGO.**

Emma corría por los pasillos de su nuevo hogar, con prisa y el corazón acelerado. Se reprendía a sí misma por haber salido a cazar, ya que en ocasiones se ahogaba entre esos muros y necesitaba sentirse libre contra el viento.

Nueve meses exactos habían pasado desde que habían sido coronadas, desde que se había casado con el amor de su vida. Nueve meses para asimilar y tratar de entender qué demonios había pasado para llegar a esa situación.

Poco después de la boda empezaron los cambios de humor en Regina, sus repentinos mareos, su sed insaciable. Solo unas semanas bastaron para que la morena comprendiese lo que le estaba pasando y un súbito escalofrío recorriese su espalda. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Emma qué le ocurría? ¿Sería la loba capaz de entenderlo?

No se complicó, en cuanto Emma entró por la puerta le dio la noticia de sopetón, si se paraba a pensarlo no habría sido capaz de decírselo.

-**Emma, estoy esperando un hijo.**

La rubia se quedó mirando a su esposa, convencida de que estaba bromeando, mas al ver su semblante serio, su rostro palideció y tuvo que sentarse para ocultar el tembleque de sus piernas.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido algo así? Somos mujeres, ¿De quién es el niño?"

-**Es hijo de la luna, igual que yo. Una vez hace tiempo te conté que la luna permite que una vampiresa conciba un hijo, una vez cada dos mil años, de otro modo no podemos concebir, es imposible.**

El rostro de la loba se relajó un poco, por un momento pensó que su esposa la había engañado y los celos la estaban consumiendo. Hizo memoria y recordó que, efectivamente, Regina le había contado como ella misma había nacido vampiresa, tenía sentido aunque no lo entendiera del todo.

Notó como la morena se sentaba a su lado y cogía sus manos con cariño, apretándolas. Regina nunca lo diría pero se moría de miedo ante ese nuevo acontecimiento ¿Y si Emma no quería a su hijo?

-**En nuestra noche de bodas había luna llena, mi reina, creo que esa noche fue cuando concebí.**

-"¿Y yo qué seré para ese niño que viene?"

-**Su madre, Emma yo no quiero hacer esto sola, eres mi mujer, quiero que también seas madre de mi hijo.**

La loba atrajo a su esposa y la sentó sobre sus piernas, acariciando su espalda tiernamente y posando una mano en su vientre mientras atrapaba sus labios en un beso.

-"¿Podré contarle cómo nos conocimos?"

Sabiendo que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de la loba, Regina sonrió divertida y volvió a besarla.

-**Puedes contarle lo que quieras bajo mi supervisión.**

Nueve meses más tarde de esa conversación, la loba había recibido el aviso que llevaba días esperando, justo en ese momento, justo cuando ella había salido. Corría como una loca para estar junto a su mujer en ese momento crucial, Regina no le perdonaría que la dejase sola.

Nada más entrar en los aposentos reales, se estremeció al escuchar los gritos agónicos de Regina, mientras intentaba traer al mundo a su hijo, con ayuda de Granny y Ruby. Cuando la morena vio a Emma, su rostro se dulcificó y, a pesar del dolor que sentía, pudo sonreír. La loba se colocó a su lado con velocidad, agarrando su mano y dándole fuerza.

Durante unos minutos interminables que a Emma le parecieron horas, Regina seguía las órdenes de Granny hasta que, con un grito más largo y fuerte, se desvaneció sobre Emma agotada y solo pudo oírse el silencio. Segundos después la estancia se llenó con el llanto estridente y lleno de vida del pequeño que acababa de llegar al mundo, provocando una sonrisa en todos los presentes. Granny envolvió al bebé en una pequeña manta y lo colocó en los brazos de su madre con cuidado.

-**Regina, es una niña.**

La vampiresa no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, al sentir el peso de la pequeña en sus brazos, tenía el pelo negro azabache igual que ella y no dejaba de llorar, la encontraba tan frágil y pequeña, era su pequeña, suya y de Emma, eran una familia.

Notó el brazo de Emma posándose en sus hombros en un tierno y protector abrazo, para justo después acariciar los cabellos de la pequeña, completamente admirada.

-"Lo has hecho mi reina, has traído a nuestra hija al mundo, es magnífica"

Al escuchar la voz de la loba, la pequeña dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos, buscando curiosa de dónde provenía, dejando a todos los presentes completamente paralizados y sin ser capaces de pronunciar palabra. Solo Granny, tras unos minutos, pudo decir lo que todos pensaban y no sabían cómo expresar.

-**No hay duda alguna de que la pequeña es Swan, tiene los mismos ojos que su madre.**

Tras un silencio incómodo en el que todos se preguntaban cómo era posible ese hecho milagroso, finalmente Regina habló en susurros.

-**Luna llena y amor verdadero, fue concebida una noche de luna llena mediante un acto de amor verdadero, no es vampiro ni licántropo, es ambas a la vez, ella es realmente la profecía.**

Emma cogió a su hija en sus brazos, acunándola con amor y pudo ver a lo que se refería su esposa, su olor no era de vampiro ni de lobo, era una mezcla de ambas razas combinadas en perfecta sintonía, pero lo que realmente había llenado su corazón de dicha había sido saber que la pequeña era tan hija suya como de Regina, era un regalo hermoso que hinchaba su pecho de orgullo y felicidad. Solo las dulces palabras de su mujer la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

-**¿Cómo se va a llamar la pequeña, Emma?**

Miró a su hija, como la miraba con semblante curioso y divertido, mientras en su mente solo podía pensar en su madre, aquella a la que no pudo conocer.

-"Valentina, se llama Valentina, igual que mi madre"

Meses más tarde desde el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa, Regina se despertó encontrándose sola en la cama. Buscó a su esposa con la mirada y la encontró en pie junto a la cuna de la pequeña, mirándola con amor.

Se levantó sin hacer suido y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un dulce beso en su nuca.

-**Vamos a la cama mi reina, no la despiertes.**

-"Es tan magnífica, es increíble que hayamos hecho algo así, una criatura única"

-**Lo es, pero si se despierta no dormiremos en lo que queda de noche, anda ven conmigo a la cama, estos meses no hemos dormido nada.**

A regañadientes iba a obedecer, cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos y seguidamente empezó a llorar, provocando que Regina suspirase resignada.

-"Mi reina vete a dormir yo me encargo de esto"

En otras circunstancias la morena habría replicado, pero estaba demasiado cansada así que se acostó, mas cuando iba a quedarse dormida escuchó a su esposa llamarla a gritos.

-"Regina, corre ven, mira esto"

Se levantó alarmada, imaginando cualquier cosa para que su mujer la llamase gritando. Cuando estuvo a su lado tenía un nudo en la garganta y el semblante preocupado.

-**¿Qué pasa Emma?**

-"Mira, le están saliendo los colmillitos"

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o enfadada, optó por echarse a reír y besar a su mujer tiernamente.

-**Vamos a la cama, las tres, y no vuelvas a asustarme así.**

Se acostaron con su pequeña en medio de ellas, haciendo gorgoritos y robándoles sonrisas cargadas de ternura, sin duda esa chiquitina, a pesar de haberles robado su tiempo y sus horas de sueño, les había dado la vida, plena y llena de amor.

No sabían qué ocurriría en el futuro, su hija era especial, era una mestiza, mezcla de ambas razas y no sabían cómo lidiarían con ello, aun así esos momentos de felicidad no se los quitaría nadie pues por fin todos habían comprendido que no hay diferencias entre licántropos y vampiros, por fin después de siglos ambas razas se trataban como hermanos, al fin y al cabo ambos eran hijos de la luna.

FIN

**Bueno hasta aquí llegó este fic, espero que os haya gustado, nos leeremos muy pronto prometido.**

**Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, espero seguir contando con vosotros en mis próximos proyectos.**

**Besos y abrazos **


End file.
